


The Sound Of Your Heart

by noneveragain



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: AU, AU - Band isn't real, Adam Hann - Freeform, Adam is Matty's one night stand, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Bottom!Matty, Crying warning!!, Dates, Drug and Alcohol Use, Fanfiction, First 'I love you's', First Dates, Fluff, George Daniel - Freeform, Has some sadness but it all gets better!, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Matty Loves George, Matty goes through some pain bottoming, Mentions of Masturbation, Raughy, Raughy fluff man, Ross Macdonald - Freeform, Ross loves john, Smut, Suicidal Matty, Teasing, Top!George, Use of the word slut towards the end., alcohol use, falling in love easily, first kiss with each other, matty healy - Freeform, muse of condoms, the 1975, use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty doesn't really know where his life is going anymore. He's living every day and just struggling to be happy. Then he meets Mr. George Daniel. </p><p>Oh how much he will change Matty's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Matty Is Wallowing In Sadness And Self Pity

Matty never really liked his life. It's was so boring, so repetitive, so - ugh. He's constantly scolding himself for not having paid attention in school and getting a better education for himself so he wouldn't be stuck in this rut. He has to work one of the most boring jobs anyone could ever have and he barley has enough money to just pay for his bills and a small amount of groceries here and there. 

He hates struggling. He wishes everything would be easier for him. The only thing that relaxes him anymore is singing. He writes songs that pour out his emotions, to drain his stress, and more importantly to create a small world where only he and his music exists. A world where money doesn't matter, a world where everything is perfect. 

Whenever the carnival starts up he works there every other day of the week managing concessions or the front gate. He didn't mind working there, he just didn't really like seeing all the happy go lucky couples that were there. All kissing and touchy feely. It didn't make him jealous per say, just was a constant reminder he didn't have that in his life. 

Matty always knew he was gay. I mean, he was gay from the start. He never had an attraction to girls, he always thought of them as friends and that only. It was when he had his first boyfriend, it was when he had his first gay sex session, that he really knew he was gay. 

Matty never really knew why he broke up with James, the guy he was dating for over 4 years. He always felt a connection with him, but now that he think about it, there was really nothing wrong. It was too late now, James already moved on with a wife and a family now leaving Matty a shell of his former self. 

Don't get him wrong, Matty didn't enjoy wallowing in self pity all day. It was just something that happened very often. He tried so desperately to make himself happy. He's resulted to many things. Drugs, alcohol, even random bar hookups. But nothing made him happy. Only his music.

Matty was never the 'popular kid' when he grew up. He was always bullied and harassed. He still had a few scars from some past brawls he had that turned into a life or death situation. He was often bullied for being 'too skinny' or for his choice in haircuts which to him was one of the things he liked most about himself. 

He's always feeling so lonely on the inside, but he has no way of filling the missing void he has. He lost his parents a few years ago, right when he graduated college, in a huge house fire that not only killed his parents but his brother too. That as well as his troubling past all were bottled up emotions he had inside of him that were becoming too much too soon. 

He finds himself screaming, literally hollering at the top of his lungs questions at the celing. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" 

As the bits and pieces left of his sanity are slowly diminishing, he tries to cope with it by doing other things. To avoid the dark recesses of his mind sometimes, he goes star gazing. Something about staring up at the twinkling beauties made him relax, made him almost forget how shitty his life was. 

Almost.

While life may have always seemed hard for poor Matty, his mind often wanders to when he was happier. When there was a nicer time in his life. Where he felt like he belonged, he felt free. 

Free of worries, free of guilt, free of sadness, just free. The remembrance of this joyful time always cause tears to prick at Matty's eyes. He wants to cry because he knows his happiness is now gone. 

He got up from his couch and walked over to the computer, needing to finish making a document for his job. He may be a sad mess, but he still has to wake up for work every morning and pay for bills. 

He began typing furiously, having done this document many times in the past it just flowed out of him. In about twenty minutes he was finally done. He sighed quietly to himself as he leaned back in his chair, glancing over at the oil painting of his grandmother his old friend made. He had a day off tomorrow which was pretty great for him. He could work on that new song he's been writing. 

A whole day with nothing but song writing and singing. That was truly heaven for Matty. His days off were always the best and worse for him. He either spent all day doing what he loved, or spent all day moping and wallowing in sadness. He always tried desperately to avoid pitying himself because he quite simply found it just plain pathetic, as well as taking up most of his free time that he could've used for something better. 

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply, reclining softly in the chair, his back bones popping audibly as he adjusted his seating position. He wasn't tired so he decided to watch a couple YouTube videos silently thanking his neighbors for not having a password on their internet. 

After about the 17th video of how to talk to a giraffe he decided to call it a night. He grabbed a couple sleeping pills from his kitchen cabinet and swished them down with some vodka. 

Matty had quite the problem with sleeping. He could feel tired, but he would close his eyes and nothing would happen. He doesn't remember what the doctor classified it as but he didn't really care. He just knew he was supposed to take this heavy duty sleeping pills that would knock him out within a few minutes.

He already felt his eyelids grow heavier with each second as he trudged his legs towards his room, toeing off his socks and collapsing on the bed almost falling asleep immediately after his head hit the pillow. He sighed gently and drifted off to sleep. 

~

He woke up the next day at around four in the afternoon. He mentally cursed himself for having wasted half the fucking day just sleeping. He groaned softly as he stretched his arms up, his shirt riding up his stomach and his skin was hit with the cold air of his apartment. 

He really wanted to just work on that song. He started up a pot of coffee and walked over to his desk in his room. The discarded papers of old drafts of the song were scattered all over the one sheet of paper that had half a page of words scribbled on it. 

He sat down in the puffy black chair and picked up the piece of paper, singing the song softly to himself. 

" Are we awake?  
Am I too old to be this stoned?

Was it your breasts from the start? They played a part.

For goodness sake

I wasn't told you'd be this cold

Now it's my time to depart and I just had a change of heart

I'll quote "on the road" like a twat and wind my way out of the city

Finding a girl who is equally pretty won't be hard

Oh, I just had a change of heart" 

He smiled softly at the piece of paper as he tried desperately to think of the next line. He ran through words and phrases, trying to piece them all together. 

"You smashed my heart- no." He sighed scribbling the line out wish his pen. "You smashed a glass into pieces. I mean that's kind of obvious that that would happen if you smash a glass." He laughed lightly to himself. 

He found it kind of ironic how the song is sort of depicting a love story between him and a lady when he's literally the gayest man you will ever meet. 

Today was his only day off in a while and he really needed this kind of time. He could already feel himself relaxing and feeling better from the emotional state he was in yesterday. Only music could make him feel this way. 

Music, and a bit of vodka.


	2. Sex Doesn't Help Everything

Matty had it. He fucking had it. He was tired of feeling worthless. He was tired of struggling. He was tired of being plain useless. Here he was sitting in a half empty bar downing his 6th shot of vodka and already feeling his head spin slightly. He's been sitting here for half an hour just drinking his sorrows away. This wasn't a daily occurrence but it did happen often. There was just something about today that made everything amplified, everything felt ten times worse. Matty was craving attention. He needed attention. He just wanted someone to love him.  

He just didn't want to feel so fucking worthless. He wanted to be wanted. There was a hole in his heart where James used to be, now having grown a hundred times its size and completely filling his body with sadness and regret. This was no way to live. No one fucking deserved to have to live like this. He always knew it could be worse, but he was really fucking hating everything right now. His raised his hand, signaling the bartender for another one, but he refused. 

The bartender was an old friend of Matty's and he knew all about his drinking problem. He always stopped him after six drinks. He didn't like getting Matty too drunk. His other workers knew about it too so no one served him more after. Matty just simply rolled his eyes and throwing his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes harshly. He was getting ready to call it a night. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down fluttering his eyes shut softly, desperately trying to rid his mind of the bad thoughts that usually followed after he drank one too many. 

He was getting ready to leave when someone was rubbing his back gently. He looked up to see a man, about the same height as him smiling softly. "You okay there sweetheart?" The stranger asked, still rubbing small circles on the spot right underneath his shoulder. Matty felt his heart spike with happiness for a second. Even though it was probably all a façade and he probably just wanted to fuck Matty, the feeling of someone caring about him made his whole body perk up just slightly. 

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Matty stuttered out, sitting back up from his previous position. "You sure?" The stranger slurred out, obviously drunk, but still managed to regain his composure enough to approach Matty. He pulled up a stool close to Matty and smiled softly. "I'm Adam, but you can call me anytime." He smirked cockily, causing Matty to giggle slightly at the corny pickup line. 

"You're sweet. I'm Matty and I don't really think I'm ready for anything committed you know? Just kind of fucking here and there." Matty spilled out. It seemed as if the words were falling out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. He just fucking met the guy and he's already spilling about his sex life to him. 

Matty was really a mess.

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of the same way. I just always use that pickup line because it makes people smile, and let me tell you that smile looks divine on your face." The stranger, now known to him as Adam, was flirting with Matty. Or was he? Matty was too tipsy to care and work in the morning was long forgotten in his mind. All he could think about is this guy in his bed. 

"Well Adam, wouldn't you like to see these pretty lips on that cock instead?" Matty smirked. The stranger seemed a bit taken back by his blunt approach to the whole situation. He obviously wanted it, the growing bulge in his pants a good give away factor, but instead of replying he simply smirked at Matty grabbing his wrists and taking him outside to the car. 

"Would you mind if we used your car Matty baby? I walked here because my place is literally down there." Adam giggled pointing in the direction of the apartment complexes my too far from the bar. Matty had to squint slightly in order to see, the alcohol blurring his vision slightly but he was still able to make out shapes into real things. "Oh, so your place?" Matty questioned. Adam simply nodded in response and climbed in on the drivers side. Usually whenever Matty had one of his hookups they always went to his place because he was usually the one to initiate everything. 

The car ride there was all of three minutes. Matty trying to ignore the hard on chafing in his pants. He had to admit, this guy was hot and he was about to fuck him, so why wouldn't his dick get in on this? Adam parked the car and both men stepped out and walked up to the front of his house. He fumbled with his keys for a little bit, being in the tipsy state he was it was understandable. Matty was ready to pounce on this guy. He wanted him, not just sexually but - emotionally. He needed this. The guy seemed sweet and probably was a complementer during sex so Matty was really excited to get in this guys pants. 

*** here's the 'smut', if you don't want it skip until the '~~~~~~~~' ***

The moment they both stepped in Matty pushing the door shut with his foot and pressed Adam on the wall next to the front door and kissed him heatedly; putting every single ounce of passion and neediness he had in his body in the makeout session he was currently in. Adam's hands were roaming around Matty's body, softly moaning occasionally into Matty's mouth. Matty fucking needed this. He felt so wanted in this moment and it was more addicting than any bottle of liquor he's ever consumed. 

The kiss felt so good to both of them. The way their lips molded together was just perfect. Adam began rutting his hips roughly against Matty's, his hands trailing down to his ass and pushing their lower halves together harshly. A low moan escaped from Matty's throat as he grinded constantly onto Matt. The feeling of their clothed erections rubbing together was the greatest feeling Matty had ever felt. He craved this kind of attention and now that he was getting it, he couldn't be happier. 

Matty was suckling softly at the bottom of Adam's ear, earning a soft moan of appreciation from him. "You're mouth works wonders, w-wanna see your pretty lips stretched around my cock. W-wanna come inside you, make you feel real good." Adam praised, both men rutting their hips forward even harder. Matty was right, Adam was extremely vocal and quiet the complimenter during sex. 

~~~~~~~~

Matty woke up in Adam's bed, smiling softly at the rememerance of last night still stuck in his brain. For once in his life he actually felt loved, the appraisals Adam gave him were forever embedded in his brain, making him smile everytime he thought of one. There he sat at the edge of Adams bed, smiling like an idiot to himself as a reality smacked him in the face. 

He had work today plus a 6 hour shift at the carnival after. When Matty turned he saw a sleepy Adam with a small smile on his face. Matty just couldn't leave up and out of the blue without leaving a note or something right? While he was getting dressed his mind wandered to the first hookup he had. The guy literally up and left the next morning without putting a note on the bed, sending him a text, waking him up, something - anything to tell Matty he was leaving. He couldn't do that to Adam, he seemed so nice and so genuine. 

While the effects Adam had on Matty were temporary and he knew that, he still enjoyed every second of it, because deep down Matty knew he was still going to be the depressed pathetic piece of shit he's always been, no matter how much sex he got. Sure, sex made him feel loved, but nothing was a true match to actually falling in love with someone that wasn't some stranger at a bar. Matty hoped that eventually he would find someone but he didn't think he could handle anymore responsibilities, or any more heartbreak.

Matty just knew if he got in a relationship now, whether it be with that Adam guy or someone else, he'd get too into the relationship - like he always does - and say something to make the whole relationship come crashing down. He always ruined shit with other people; whether it'd be a friendship or a relationship, Matty always felt like he was the one ruining it. He always felt like everything was always his fault. 

 

The person could leave Matty with good reason and a good explanation, constantly reassuring him that nothing was his fault; but he would always have that spike of guilt that would stay in his mind for the rest of the time the person left. He fucking ruined everything and he so desperately wanted his life to be over, but at the same time he wanted things to get better. 


	3. "Matty it's only a week off?"

Matty was now sitting at work typing away on his computer having already left a note at Adams house with his number basically saying he was going to work and if he needed anything to call Matty. Matty probably has been at work for not even an hour and he's already feeling stressed, not even the remembrance of Adam and what happened last night helping him. He knew the feeling of being wanted would go away, he just was hoping it'd last longer than it did. 

After his shift ended at five, he had a few hours before his shift at the carnival. He just wanted to sleep. He knew he probably could sleep here in the office, just shut his door, and no one would notice. People literally never walk into his office. He was just a regular employee. Although there was a worker that sometimes payed a bit more attention to him than usual. Always sneaking states at Matty and smiling at him almost everytime they would get in the elevator together - which happened pretty much everyday because they had about the same time shift. 

The man was pretty husky if Matty was to say. He had quite the amount of facial hair, but it went with him. His hair was always fluffy and sometimes slicked back like Matty's was. He often complimented Matty's hair, the shaved sides really did compliment his jawline like Ross said it did. Ross was a real sweetheart, but Matty just didn't see them dating - or anything really. 

The stocky man didn't really make any expressions at Matty today in the elevator, probably getting the hint that Matty didn't really like the extra attention. 

Fuck, Matty was so confusing honestly. He didn't want attention when he was getting it, but when he did get it he hated it. Like with Ross, he doesn't want attention from him yet he goes home and cries about how alone he is. What kind of shit was that? 

Matty didn't understand himself - hell no one did. He was so complicated even though he doesn't want to be. It's just how he is. 

Matty was snapped back to reality with a knock on his office door. Literally after just debating on whether he should go to sleep or not he gets a knock on his door, weird huh? 

"It's open!" He shouted from his area of the small office, acting like he was working on something important instead of having an inner debate on whether or not to fall asleep while he was supposed to be working. 

He looked up to meet with the face of his boss. Bald headed, red faced with that little vein on the side of his heals bulging just slightly like it always did when he was frustrated. Matty quickly straightened up, attempting to act as professional as he could. He hasnt been pissing off his boss lately; at least he doesn't think he has been. 

"Hello Mr. Garcia, what can I do for you sir?" Matty asked, forcing his face to attempt to smile but probably ended up looking stupid instead of happy.

"Cut the shit Healy, you've been coming late to work for the past week and I would love an explanation." He snapped. Matty's boss was seriously one of the biggest douche bags on the planet, he fired one of the secretary's because she was pregnant and needed time off because of the baby. 

Although, Matty had been coming to work late recently, but he didn't think anyone really cared because he was so low in the company position wise, him coming late did nothing to reduce their money or effect anything really.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have any other explanation than I'm going through depression, but that's fucking dumb so I know you don't care. I'll come in earlier if that's better." Matty tried, not wanting to anger the bald man anymore than he already was. 

He looked up at his bosses face and his mouth dropped. His boss was crying. No he wasn't sobbing his heart out, but there was a tear that had slipped its way past his eye and is streaming down his cheek. 

"D-Depression?" His boss stuttered out, picking up his free hand that wasn't holding a stack of papers to wipe his eyes gently. Matty shook slightly before finally realizing his mouth was still open and he hasn't answered his bosses one word question. 

"O-Oh yeah, I've been this way for a while you know? I'm just sad and I can't handle with a lot of shit going on so I usually sleep... and oversleep as we can see by my late record." Matty was still shaken up a bit. It may not seem like anything big to anyone else but he saw his boss cry. Out of everyone, it was his boss. 

"Yeah matty, I actually understand a lot. U-uhm, why don't you take a week off? You know try and sort some stuff out and have some time for yourself? I can also refer you to one of my therapists, I mean not that I have many I just- I went through the same thing when I was younger and I really do understand how hard this is on a kid." His boss said. Matty was still so shocked. His bosses voice sounded so nice and genuine, it was to good to be true. 

"Gosh are you sure?" Matty choked out, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He mentally was screaming and jumping up and down with joy. He could finish that song, he could sleep normally, he could do anything really and he didn't have to go back for a week! Gosh, it felt like it did when he was in school and they had those long breaks that were always so amazing because he didn't have to do work during them, he could just relax. 

"Matty it's just a week off. It's fine." Mr. Garcia reassured. Matty just couldn't stop smiling. He's been meaning to ask for some time off but was just really scared too. He doesn't like pissing off his boss or feeling like he's asking too much. Fuck everything was hard for Matty to do. 

The rest of the day Matty was just plain happy. Smiling constantly as the day went on. He was so happy, it was weird honestly it was just a week off but Matty really needed this. 

When Matty's shift was finally over to went home and almost immediately fell asleep; after chugging a bottle or two of jack of course. His music was softly playing in the background, lulling him into the beautiful escape that was sleep. Although, the peaceful and tranquil oasis of sleep Matty was currently encased in was short-lived because well, he did chug two bottles of beer. 

After relieving himself he walked over back to his bed and saw his phone light up. He had a couple missed calls and a few text messages; both of which a rare occurrence. It was the same number that texted him that also called him about 5 times. Matty smiled to himself softly, remembering he did leave his number for Adam before he left. Although the effect of what Adam did was temporary and Matty still felt like a fucking loser, the thought of Adam made him smile. 

Maybe he should give Adam a chance? I mean who knows, that one night of love couldn't change and be a budding relationship. Who was Matty to contemplate that when he has so much other shit to think about.


	4. Carnivals Are The Fucking Worst To Work At

"Adam? Yeah hello!" Matty spoke into the phone, smiling to himself as the man picked up. "Hey I've been calling you, you alright?" Adam chuckled lightly, still sounding really sleepy. Matty had to admit, the sleep deep tone quality to Adam's voice was pretty hot. Matty's a total top, but he wouldn't mind having this man dominate him. 

"Matty?" Adam spoke, interrupting Matty from his explicit thoughts about the man. "Oh yeah sorry, I'm perfectly fine. I know this is going to sound awkward and such but, thank you honestly. You're a really generous lover." Matty giggled, the words coming out of his mouth making him blush and feel like a teenage girl who was dirty talking for the first time. 

"Oh um, no problem?" Adam chuckled softly, trying desperately to make the situation a bit less awkward. "I'd like to do that again if it's alright with you?" Adam asked, smirking on the other line as Matty felt a blush rise on his cheeks. He shouldn't be getting like this but fuck - what's a guy to do? 

"I think I would too." Matty replied, a grin breaking out on his face, both men now smiling on the phone. "Can I pick you up at eight?" Adam spoke softly into the phone, the gentle tone in his voice making Matty relax completely, until he remembered that he won't get off of work at the carnival until midnight. 

"I won't be out till midnight babe. I gotta take a whole fucking night shift at the carnival and deal with brats all day." Matty sighed, his eyes rolling as he finished off his sentence. 

"Aww it's fine, how about tomorrow early? Twelve?" 

"Shit, that early?" Matty chuckled loudly. That actually was pretty fucking early for him. "Yes indeed that early you little shit. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Adam snickered before both of them saying goodbye and hanging up. 

Matty sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. He really didn't fucking want to go to the carnival. He hates the idea of just sitting in a booth giving people tickets and having to put on a whole façade that he actually enjoys saying the same fucking line every time someone buys something. Matty needed this job though, he barley had enough money to get him by and he hated, hated having to ask people for money. He's hated it ever since he was a kid. 

He doesn't like the idea of him benefitting from others while they get nothing in return, he always felt like he was using someone and while he technically was even if the person was willing, he fucking hated the feeling to death. Matty was already fucking depressed about every aspect, detail, bit and piece of his life, and having this overwhelming feeling of using someone wouldn't help anything. I mean, just because Matty didn't fucking make good enough decisions didn't mean that someone had to fucking solve his problems for him. Matty didn't deserve sympathy or pity, he didn't deserve any special treatment whatsoever because he caused all this shit upon himself and if anyone's to blame for all of this its him. 

All these conflicting thoughts about life in general consumed Matty's day to day and now only had music and sex to make him feel better, yet the effects are always too fucking temporary. With a heavy sigh, Matty got ready for his boring, unwanted shift at the hellhole that was the carnival. 

–

"Dude! You're an hour late." Daniel shouts, the young boy that has the shift before Matty. Don't get me wrong, Daniel's great! Just - they all share a 'I hate working here' attitude, but who honestly could blame them. 

"Sorry man, just really didn't want to be here." Matty laughed, putting on the small uniform they had to change into. These are some of the most pointless hours of Matty's life. He literally has to spend all night dealing with snot nosed children who can't control their stomachs when they ride and horny teenagers who just came to fuck in the bathroom. While the kid throwing up thing was occasional, well they hardly ever called Matty to go do it so to him it was occasional, the teenager thing wasn't. It's very rare you'll see a teenage couple come in without the intention to bang. Some of them are really open about it, one incident Matty recalls is when a dude literally asked him for a condom. If you're going to fuck in the restroom at least get your own condom right? 

You can get condoms at about anywhere, but the carnival? Are you fucking serious? 

As Matty was doing the usual shit - taking their money and handing them tickets - he saw a man towards the back of the line. While Matty has seen a lot, and I mean a lot of men, this one was truly fucking stunning. He stood firm, laughing and smiling with who Matty assumed was a friend, with a white shirt and black leather jacket. Matty was stealing small glances at him and could feel himself smiling at the mere sight of that guy smile. 

((I mean who wouldn't have you seen George's smile like fuck)) 

As the line was quickly diminishing, Matty saw that the handsome stranger was making his way towards the front of the line and Matty felt slightly light headed the moment the boy walked up and placed his arm on the table and stared directly at Matty and smiled softly. Both men were staring and smiling at each other while Matty took the money from the dudes friend and handed them their tickets. 

"Have a good day! If there's anything else I can help with, just tell me." Matty smiled, the line that he was forced to say coming out a bit too forced. 

"Can I get your number?" The dude asks, getting the slightly bit closer to the ticket booth. Matty felt a blush spread heavily across his cheeks as he looked back up at the smirking man. 

"O-Oh um, yeah." Matty shook off, his voice trembling slightly as he pulled out a random piece of paper and scribbled his name and number on it before slipping it to the boy. 

"I'm George by the way. You're seriously handsome." The man, now known as George, winked, walking away with his friend. Matty was thanking whatever magical force that controlled the world because they were the last ones and Matty was fucking flustered like hell. He smiled, rubbing his head lightly as he looked around the carnival, his eyes casually taking over the area until they stop. At George of course, him turned and smiling heavily to Matty before turning back around and bending over to tie his shoe, but Matty was pretty sure George enjoyed getting people flustered because fuck - Matty was dying back there. 

Matty felt his phone vibrate and saw he got a text message from someone. 

"Hey beautiful. ;)"

That winky face really should've turned Matty off, but no. He just giggled to himself and replied, a smile very prominent on his face as he answered. He barley met the guy and he was already flirting with him. Matty looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin, George was right there. 

"Oh fuck, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." George snorted, causing Matty to smile like a god damn idiot because that fucking laugh was too fucking cute. 

In the back of Matty's mind he remembered the Adam thing. Literally this morning he was in another mans bed, but now he's falling in love with a stranger? How does any of this make sense? Matty doesn't know that he's just in love with the attention Adam gives him, not Adam himself. Eventually Matty will have to tell Adam that he doesn't really want to be with him, yet a few hours ago if you asked Matty who he was in love with he would've said Adam. 

Matty really did fall in love too easily, anyone who would give him any form of attention he loved. Attention was something he fucking craved as a child, and now being an adult and rarely getting the attention he wanted, he was beginning to get desperate as we can all see. The poor thing now easily falling in love with anyone who was willing to smile at him, or as much as give him a passing glance. 

Matty didn't count himself as attractive but for some reason around George that changed. The moment he laid eyes on the light skinned man, he was in love. Immediatley in fucking love. His eyes just drew Matty in, and he wanted to do nothing more than to kiss him. The urge to just bust through the ticket booth and push their lips together was becoming a bit too overwhelming to be healthy. This man was fucking gorgeous and Matty couldn't help but stare. 

"So I was wondering what time you left your shift here?" George asked, leaning half of his body against the ticket booth, his elbow on the counter and his body stretched to the side so he could face Matty. 

"Yeah, I leave at like, midnight." Matty chuckled lightly. "Aww poor baby. This job literally seems like it sucks." George sympathized, his gaze going a bit softer than it was before. 

"I mean yeah, this job fucking blows but, I literally need the money if I want to keep my house or have any food at all." Matty sighed. He shouldn't be fucking spilling all of this information already but he can't help it. The moment someone even hints that they'll listen Matty will spill to them. He did the same with Adam and now he's doing it to George. 

"Aww honey, do you need help? My father is very wealthy and I could help you." George offered and Matty's heart honestly fluttered so much when he said that. It was so fucking sweet that George wanted to help him even though they just fucking met, but Matty hated getting money from other people. 

"No no, I can do it myself honey, I've been doing okay lately, not too shabby you know? Don't worry about it." Matty attempted to shrug off but could still see in George's eyes that he really wanted to help. 

"No please let me, it won't do anything bad to me, only make me happy knowing you'll be better off." He smiled, a light shining in his eyes as Matty smiled softly and grasped the other mans hand gently. 

"Stop, I'll be fine. You're so fucking sweet though." He added, kissing the top of George's hand softly. 

"Matty, no flirting with the customers. You have other things to do." Mr. Lorenzo interuptted, walking up to the booth and moving in front of George. "Stop slacking off already, you're never like this man." 

"Exactly, so stop being so pissy." Matty retorted, a sudden rush of confidence filled his body as he said it, but nearly immediately evaporated as his boss just shook his head and walked away. Matty had to heave slightly and turn around, acting like he's looking for something when he's really trying to calm himself down. He doesn't want to look like a fucking joke in front of a guy he liked. 

"Sorry, my manager tends to be a bit of a dick." 

"It's fine, so um, you wanna get something later? I could pick you up at one and we can get a beer?" George smiled softly, grabbing Matty's hand again and the simple touch sent a small shock of electricity to jolt through Matty's body. It was a small affectionate touch but it made Matty so happy. Usually in relationships he's always one to initiate shit, but fuck - the feeling of someone wanting to touch him and actually do it was so fucking amazing and Matty couldn't understand why he was so fucking happy that George grabbed his hand, but he was. 

"I don't want to have to make you stay up late just to take me out, it's fine honey." Matty reassured, smiling as much as humanly possible, thinking it would add to his reassurance but George wouldn't budge. 

"Oh gosh Matty, stop it." He giggled before continuing, "let me take you out! We can have some fun later and I'll pay, please!" George borderline begged tugging on Matty's arm gently. 

"I mean if I have too." Matty whined softly, his eyes rolling as a smile slowly spread across his face, both boys smiling. 

"I'd hug you if there wasn't a fucking ticket booth between us." George giggled. 

Matty was actually fucking happy that he actually went to work today. For once the fucking repetative line that he had to say all the fucking time got him the number of a guy that he saw a future with. For once this job was actually fucking useful and didn't just make Matty want to go drink a shit ton of Jack before falling asleep, for once he actually felt a bit of genuine happiness that didn't require sex or booze. For fucking once, he felt normal. And he loved it. 


	5. Ask Your Doctor If Dates With George Is Right For You

Matty kept a close eye on the clock knowing that at one he would finally be liberated and get to be with by far the cutest guy he's ever met. Well you know, besides Adam. 

Fuck. Adam. 

What was Matty going to do about Adam. He knew he was probably going to spend lots of time with George tonight he probably wouldn't be able to wake up early enough for when Adam wanted to take him out. Matty would've never thought that he'd be on a date with someone and actually have to fucking cancel another date on top of that. I mean he's fucking shocked he got one. But something about him and George felt better that him and Adam. 

But I mean what kind of dipshit move is that? Literally fuck a guy then promise him to hang out then cancel. Literally a few hours ago he was head over heels in love with Adam and then along came George to mess everything up. Well, he didn't really mess anything up, Matty just didn't know what else to think. I mean, what would you do in a situation like this? Did he just have to tell Adam that he was basically done with him? I mean, Matty didn't even know if it was going to work out with him and George so why lose another potential lover? 

Matty knew this is wrong and that he should cancel his date with Adam because he was going off with George today but, maybe he could wake up early enough to change so that he could go on a date with Adam as well. I mean, Matty wasn't a morning person considering he usually woke up at three in the afternoon every day he didn't have to work, but maybe he could make this work. What if the date with George goes wrong? What if George doesn't like Matty like he thought he did? I mean sure, Matty is attractive, but his personality is shit - at least to him it is - and while Matty had this head over heels attraction to George, he was unsure if after being with Matty for a while George would share the same feelings. 

Matty's nagging thoughts were quickly diminished as he saw the tall boy make his way over to the booth. While Matty knew that George was coming he was honestly still a bit jumpy when he did. "Hey love." George smiled, looking down at his feet before back up at Matty. A blush spread across Matty's cheeks at the pet name. It was so cute - just like George. 

"Hello to you too." He smiled grabbing his small backpack and grabbing some of his belongings in the ticket booth and packing them away. "I need to clock out first and then I'll be out." 

"More waiting?" George whined teasingly, causing Matty to look up and smile at the cute pale boy that was in front of the booth. 

"It won't take long love. Don't worry." Matty brushed off, exiting the ticket booth and going to the small main office at the carnival towards the back. It was relatively close to the ticket booth so Matty could still see George idly waiting on his phone. Gosh, he was so cute. 

"Night sir." Matty said quickly, getting a small wave bye from his boss before clicking out and escaping the confined area. "Well there you are mate." Matty smiled walking back up to George, the taller boy engulfing Matty in a random hug. 

"What was that for?" Matty chuckled softly when George pulled off. "I didn't get my hug earlier." 

"You're such a dork. Where we headin'?" Matty asked, walking with George to Matty's car. "Oh shit I forgot you brought your car too um, tomorrow morning I can drive you back so you can pick it up or we can just go in your car. I mean whichever you want I don't really-"

"Matty, stop it." George giggled, a small blush rising on Matty's cheeks as he realized he just rambled about a car. "We'll go in yours and tomorrow you can come and drop me off so I can get my car." George reasoned, waiting for Matty to unlock the door. 

"Y-yeah you're right." Matty said clicking the button that unlocks the door to his car. "Well technically you're right, I just repeated what you said." George smiled, making a daring move and grabbing Matty's free hand that wasn't steering. The simple touch literally calmed Matty down so much, his previous nerves ebbing away quickly with each passing second that their hands were connected. 

Matty was quite unsure and a bit scared as to why the simple act of holding his hand was making him so calm and so happy. Something Adam or anyone Matty could think of could do. Something was different about George and Matty could feel it. The simple skin-on-skin contact told him that, and that in itself was saying wonders. 

"The pub on Hush Drive, we got a reservation type of thing there." George chuckled softly, tightening his grip on Matty's hand slightly. "That's a fancy pub. Heard they allow weed too?" Matty grinned. He's been dying to try out that pub and for some reason, going with George just made everything feel so much better. 

"Nah, that was true but some asshole took advantage of that and started selling in there and attracted cops and shit so they don't allow it anymore." George rolled his eyes at the rememerance of when his friend Harry had told him about the new rule at Smith's. 

"Well at least Smith's has some cheap beer that seriously high quality. How did you get a reservation though? I thought they didn't do that." 

"They don't. I'm mates with the owner though and he said he'll make sure to save a table for us." George smiled. 

Matty could feel his heart flutter. George actually wen through the trouble of getting them somewhere to eat and spend some time together instead of just a movie, which Matty would've been okay with, hell - George could've asked Matty to go to hell with him and Matty would be okay with it. 

"You're so sweet George." Matty beamed causing George to blush gently with a huge smile on his face before replying with a calm 'thank you'. They were heading up to the pub already and were sitting in a comfortable silence, just taking in each other's presence. 

"So is it Matty for short or is that your real name?" George asked, breaking the comfortable silence they were previously in. "It's Matthew, but I prefer Matty. Just Matthew seems way too formal and makes me feel like an old man you know?" Matty chuckled wearily, looking out the window of his car to make sure no one was coming before he drove into the pub's parking lot. 

"Matthew. Kind of hot actually." George said, acting as if that was such a casual statement he said on a day to day basis. Matty nearly choked on air, his name was hot? Is that a kink or something?

~~~~

"No way!" George shouted laughing hysterically at the story Matty just finished telling him. "Yes, I'm not kidding. She literally had a sign that said 'let's get anal' and was just walking around like everything was normal." Matty chuckled, taking another sip from his beer. 

"I can't even believe that. Let's get anal. I mean who says that?" George snickered and snorted moments after causing both of them to erupt in laughter. Its been like this since they got in. They both were so awkward at first but as soon as George starting talking about how he sang a Michael Jackson song at his gold fishes funeral, Matty was hooked. 

"Tell me more about Lenny the goldfish." Matty slurred, his brain was already buzzing from all the booze he's consumed but he still had some control over himself. "He was a good man." George laughed, he himself drunk way more than Matty was. 

The past few hours were so amazing for Matty and everytime he looked at George it made him smile. George was making him one of the happiest people on the planet and Matty was seriously falling for him and falling pretty hard. He had learned so much about George and it seemed the more he knew, the more he grew to like the older man.  

George was inching his was into Matty's life, slowly but surely burrowing himself into Matty's heart where he will reside for a while - or at least for the duration of this fic - and Matty was pretty fucking okay with it. He was already falling in love with George and he honestly saw no way out - not that he wanted a way out or anything. George was feeling the same way about Matty. Matty is the first person in ages that George feels like he can actually be himself with, the first person that George doesn't feel like he has to put on some façade to seem cool. Matty already thought he was and if George played his cards right, he could score another date with Matty which is something he's totally going to aim for. 

At the moment, both of them were just happy and slightly buzzed. A perfect combination that had both of them smiling nonstop, they both feel like they have found someone who they can actually be themselves. 

"Matty, why don't we go back to your place and watch a movie or something? I don't want to get too drunk so we can't drive anywhere, we can go drink over there you know? It'll be easier." George said, sobering up slightly so he could have some more composure. 

"That sounds like a good idea, but you have to drive. I'll put my address in the GPS because I'm fucking done right now dude." Matty slurred, blinking furiously to try and fix the blur that had set over his eyes. 

"C'mon mate." George said, grabbing Matty and gently picking him up and taking him to the car. Matty was still slightly drunk, but not enough for him to stumble a lot when he walked, so they made it to the car without a problem. 

"I had a lot of fun at the pub and I'll let you pick the movie since you're my guest." Matty giggled, picking his feet up on the seat to hug his legs closer to his body as George started directions to the house and began to drive. 


	6. In Which Things Get Slightly Emotional

"Matty open the door it's getting cold out here." George whined softly, nudging Matty in the shoulder. Matty was never fucking good with keys. After fumbling for quite a bit he finally managed to get the door opened, both men stepping inside and shedding their coats. 

"I like how we met earlier and I'm already at your home." George giggled walking closer to Matty smiling. That fucking smile made Matty weak to his knees. It was so beautiful, so precious, so divine. George was truly beautiful and Matty didn't understand why he was just right now drinking in the beautiful sight that was George's face but he couldn't help it.

If Matty had to pick out his favorite facial feature from George, it would be his cheeks. Whenever the boy smiled they would look so squishable and so cute it physically pained Matty to look at him, but it was a good pain. 

"You're so handsome." Matty smiled walking closer to George and wrapping his arms around the taller man. "Well thank you love." George smiled, bringing them closer together and smiling gently. 

"George you're so sweet, but why did you even want to say hi to me? I look like I'm homeless to be quite honest mate." Matty laughed softly, turning his attention to the pale man he had in his arms. 

"Love, you don't look homeless. What are you even saying? You're beautiful." George cooed, his hold on Matty tightening in the slightest way possible. 

"We just met yet we're here in a loving embrace in the middle of my living room." Matty chuckled both he and George smiling heavily. "Matty, I have to be honest with you. Do you know my friend Adam?" 

Matty's heart stopped. 

Adam. Adam. The guy he fucked and promised to go on a date with later on. "Oh um y-yeah I uh- I know him." Matty stuttered out, his limbs shaking. "I know what you're thinking, you both had a date set up right? I mean, if you like him you can go to him I'm not forcing anything on you but I just-"

"George I don't like him the way I like you. I feel something with you. I feel something stronger. Something more you know? Adam was just a fuck, mate. I mean, fuck, my life is so horrendously sad and awful I just needed that extra boost of confidence, that extra boost of someone just showing me that they cared because I've never had that.." Matty spilled, a small tear managing to slip its way out of his eye. 

"What do you mean you've never had that?" George pressed, sitting both men on the couch and snaking his arm around Matty's waist, pulling them closer together.

"I mean, I used to have this boyfriend in high school and he meant so much to me but I don't even remember what happened but we broke up and - fuck I'm sorry I know this is annoying but I just-"

"Matty, fucking stop with that. You aren't annoying." George groaned, loosening his grip on Matty a bit. 

"I just, I missed having that one person to love you know? I missed having someone to make me feel good about myself all the time. I just miss relationships and I feel a strong connection with you but fuck I know I sound cheesy as hell right now, but I really want a relationship with you yet at the same time I don't know what I want. I mean Adam is so sweet but I don't want to be with him but that only happened after I met you. Before I was so excited to be with him and to go on a date, then you came along and changed everything." 

Matty was right honestly, he didn't know that someone could change his mind about something so quickly, but then here's George making him question everything. Matty liked that night with Adam because Adam gave him attention, but Matty was pretty sure it wasn't Adam he is in love with, but the attention Adam gave him. 

It was so hard to contemplate without having Matty's head pound with a headache, along with making his heart feel painful in his chest. He hates the fact he could even think about the fact that he might not be appreciating Adam like he should. I mean, only falling in love with the attention someone gives you rather than the person themselves? What the fuck kind of shit was that. 

Even though Matty has George right here and now and George knows Adam and probably could break off the date between Adam and Matty and make sure no hard feelings are there, Matty didn't want to ask. He would seem like an asshole! That might give George a bad impression on Matty and that's something Matty is desperately trying to avoid. He has feelings for George, he wants to be with George, but he can't help him being such a prick at times. 

"Matty, I can end the date between you and Adam. I mean he called me about it earlier and I don't know why I did what I did at the carnival because I should've respected the fact that I knew you had a date the next day but I just couldn't. I saw you and my mind just went blank and all I wanted was to aka you out on a date. This is more my fault than anything. I'm the one who initiated everything and ugh, Matty I'm sorry." George choked out, a tear spilling out of his eyes. 

George hated whenever he did this shit to Adam. Adam was one of his best friends and yet he decides to be the one of the biggest pricks on the planet and take things away from Adam that make him happy. 

"George don't cry love, it's mostly my fault. I mean, I should've done something about it like telling you to fuck off or something but I didn't because I don't really like Adam, I like you." Matty said. 

Matty was becoming genuinely suprised at how much information he was just spilling to George right now because before he would literally clam up and be completely quiet about everything, but right now he didn't know what was happening inside him. He just wanted to let George know everything and anything that was on his mind but he just couldn't get it all out in enough time. 

"I know but fuck - Matty I'm sorry." George sobbed, tears running down his face. The sight made Matty's heart feel like it's being stabbed millions of times. He felt so guilty; he was probably the cause of everything, he always fucking is, but he doesn't want to be. He wants people to be happy because of him, but he can't help it, it's becoming his day to day life to just ruin others days as well as his own and he fucking hates it. 

George on the other hand, has been the same way all his life. He hates whenever he causes other people so much pain and sadness, but that's all he's ever been causing to Adam, his best friend. George and Adam have been friends since high school and have always promised to be there for each other no matter what, but George has always taken things away from Adam without realizing it. 

When they were in high school, George remembers very clearly, the last dance of the year. Adam was going with his boyfriend of a couple months, they bought matching tux's and everything. But of course, during the dance George just has to smooth talk with Joey and eventually lure him in to dance with him and leave Adam to talk with Gerard and Josh, completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend has just stolen his boyfriend. 

It's been that way every since then. George has always taken something Adam loved and kept for himself, but ever since they recently got seperate apartments, that hasn't been happening and Adam was actually finally having hope with some of his hookups and these little dates he's having, and not even three days ago, he thanked George for not meddling in his love life or taking anything away; weird thing to thank for I know, but it worked for them. And here George is taking Matty away from Adam when Adam took a whole three hours to explain to George how he felt different with Matty. 

George felt like complete and utter shit, taking yet another guy away from Adam. Why the fuck was he like this? Was he just jealous of what Adam had? While that did seem like the greatest description of what was happening and probably one hundred percent true, George just wouldn't believe it. 

"George I need to break off the date with him, we'll both have to talk to him about it later." Matty cooed, his hand rubbing small circles on George's back, desperately trying to get the boy to calm down. 

"No Matty, I have to do this. I'm the one who ruins everything for him and takes all of his guys away, so I should do it. You can talk to him after." George stated, rubbing his eyes with his shirt and sniffling softly. 

Matty couldn't help but let George do the calling. Matty didn't know why he even brought up that he would do it in the first place because he knew he wouldn't. He's too shy when it comes to things like that and he always feels like literal shit whenever he's had to cancel a date, which hasn't happened that often because Matty cherishes every date he's ever had. 

But with a heavy sigh, Matty watched George grab his phone from his jacket pocket and dial Adams number and putting it on speaker, each ring adding to Matty's anxiety. Matty was shaking to his core, he didn't want to make George do something and lose a friend. In fact - George would be losing his friend because of Matty and Matty wasn't sure he'd be able to live with himself if that were to happen. 

"Adam?" George said. 

Matty wasn't ready for this. He was scared and feeling terribly guilty. With fear taking over he didn't have the guts, or voice, to tell George to hand him the phone and let him say it, so all he could do was watch the scene unfold before him. 

"Hey um, I'm sorry, Matty uh, he-"

"George are you fucking serious? Him too?" Matty heard Adam's voice, which was usually calm and soothing, take a rough and rude turn making Matty tear up once again. 

"I'm sorry, he wanted me to tell you! I swear I'm not trying anything this time!"

"That's what you fucking said last time you prick! Why do you always do this to me? I thought we were mates? I thought you fucking cared!" Adam screamed into the phone, George's hand was shaking harshly as Matty grabbed the phone from him. 

"Adam, please calm down." Matty choked out, hearing Adam's tone immediately change after hearing Matty's voice. 

"Oh, Matty. You- you do want to cancel the date huh?" Adam asked, his voice cracking a bit and Matty could just sense he was crying already. 

Matty didn't even know what to say, what could he say? A yes would've been sufficient for any normal person, but Matty didn't want to say yes, even though that's exactly what he wanted, he did want to cancel the date, he just couldn't muster that three letter word to erupt from his mouth. 

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing Matty could say before hearing the phone hang up. 

He looked up at George who was a mess at that moment. "I always fucking ruin everything, I can't do anything right and fuck I'm ruining my relationship with Adam and you probably think I'm a douche-"

Matty engulfed George in a hug, the simple contact making George stop in his tracks and jut focus on Matty's warm body pressed up against his. "George stop. Please, stop crying and listen to me." Matty cooed, his hand wiping away a tear from George's eye. 

"I want you to know, it's okay. I don't think any less of you because of the past with Adam, and I mean, I did ask you do it sorta." Matty giggled gently, seeing that beautiful smile appear once again on George's face it may have been small, and faked even, but it was there and Matty was okay with it. 

"Matty, I know we just met but I uh.." George trailed off, closing the small gap between the two and connecting their lips together. It was like sparks, electricity even and it felt so good. It was a rush of adrenaline that had Matty's heart pumping so fast he forgot how to breathe, but he couldn't think about that with George's beautiful lips on his. 

George was feeling so much emotions at this point, his heart racing and the sensation of Matty kissing back made him feel like his lungs just collapsed, the taste of liquor rolling on his tongue from earlier and a little something extra. The something extra that George was desperate for more. It was Matty, and it was fucking amazing. 


	7. Some NSFW Content For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quick porn for you! <3

Matty plundered George's mouth with his tongue, basking in the amazing taste it left groaning softly because of it. Matty thought it was impossible for him to be head over heels in love with someone he just met recently but George was changing that for him, because right now he wanted nothing more than to shower George in 'I love you's' and kisses and make him feel so fucking good. 

Matty was drinking in every sensation he was feeling right now because while he hoped this wouldn't be a one time thing, he never really knew, and he didn't want to take any chances. He tried to memorize the feeling of their lips together the feeling of being held by George, the way his heart was beating so heavily whenever George moved his lips. 

It was becoming a struggle to breathe, Matty's lungs feeling like they had collapsed within the past couple of minutes, and while he didn't want to break the kiss, he didn't want to die kissing George even though that would be a nice way to go honestly. 

Reluctantly, Matty pulled away gasping for the much needed air his lungs craved. Even though he desperately wanted to keep on kissing George, he didn't know if he could control himself if they had continued and what if George didn't really want it? What if George was just going with it to make Matty happy? While that was kind of cute I mean, that's rape? Or some form of it isn't it? 

"George, do you really want this? Do you want me?" Matty panted, his lungs still ached a bit from the time they had to go without oxygen. "More than anything," George gasped, grabbing the back of Matty's head and pulling him down connecting their lips once again, relishing in the beautiful fast that was Matty. 

George grinded his hips up, moaning into the kiss of the amazing friction he was getting from the simple movement. Matty could feel his stomach burn at the delicious friction George was giving him, but he didn't want this to end super early because Matty wanted to feel George's cock inside him. 

Matty was a total top, but with George, everything was changed. 

While Matty was sitting ontop of George, George was still dominating over the kiss, taking control with his lips and making Matty's insides alter into complete mush, his brain going totally fuzzy and just focused on the vibrations from George's mouth as they were kissing. 

"Bedroom?" Matty questioned, pulling away from the kiss and gasping for oxygen again. But I mean, who needs to breathe right? 

"Bedroom." George confirmed, watching Matty get up from the couch and grab George's wrist, practically running to the room on the far left of the house, bursting through the door and thanking whatever gave him the urge to clean his room yesterday because if he didn't he'd be way too embarrassed to bring George in there. 

The moment they stepped in and shut the door, Matty's mouth was attacked by George's lips once again, their spit and tongues clashing together beautifully in a way that would more likely be described as obscene than beautiful, but it was so delicious, so divine, so perfect and Matty just wanted more. 

George was slowly taking off Matty's clothes, completely seperate speed than their lip movements, his fingers running up and down Matty's sides slowly kissing down his jawline and on his neck, Matty's head tilting back with his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Fuck me George." Matty begged, becoming slightly fed up with how much waiting George was making him edure, but he knew it would be all worth it in the end. 

"Patience love, we'll get there." George smirked, unbuttoning Matty's shirt slowly, his eyes devouring every inch of Matty's chest that was revealed to him, George thought Matty was truly beautiful, he wanted to mark up Matty's body in every way possible, but he was already close from the small grinding session they just had, so he's going to have to settle for just staring, which in itself was amazing because fuck - Matty was hot, sexy even and he was all George's for tonight. 

George finally got Matty's shirt unbuttoned and moved it away from the middle of his chest, if being open and Matty's chest on display for George and George only. Matty was feeling slightly insecure watching George eye him up and down, his fingers tugging at his own shirt buttons, unbuttoning them slowly, showing Matty more and more of his pale abdomen. 

Matty learned quickly he was in love with George's chest. It was toned - at least to Matty is was - and it looked like fucking heaven. Matty's eyes raked over George's naked torso for a mere second before George quickly pulled them together once again, their hot skin pressing against each other, their lips clashing and skin rubbing together. 

George's kisses were fucking heavenly and sinful all at the same time, the incredible sensation of their lips being smushed together was too much for Matty, but just not enough all at the same time, and while Matty didn't want to break the kiss, he also didn't want to lose it in his pants. 

"George please, fuck me." Matty pleaded again, quickly shimmying off his pants watching George copy his actions, both boys wearing nothing but their boxers with impressive tents in them. Matty was quite suprised he was able to control himself when he was pretty much fucking ready to throw George on the bed and sink down on his cock, which didn't seem like such a bad idea, Matty has done it before and during it didn't feel bad, just the morning after felt like total shit.

"So impatient," George huffed a smirk playing on his lips as he pushed Matty down onto the bed, covering his smaller frame with his much larger one. George was becoming painfully aware at how big he was compared to Matty and while Matty honestly didn't give two fucks, he could see the worry in George's face as he started pressing kisses to Matty's neck. 

"George, something wrong?" Matty forced out, his lungs having gave out a few minutes ago making talking a difficult task to do. 

"No, nothing," George lied, still pressing kisses to Matty's nape, hoping he wouldn't continue asking questions, but of course Matty did, pushing George up slightly. 

"What's wrong mate? Do you not want this?" Matty asked, his voice quivering lightly because if that was the case he would've been crushed. I mean George was the one who agreed when Matty clarified earlier, but George was allowed to back out anytime he wanted and if now was the time, Matty was okay with it. 

"I do want this Matty, I just - I'm so big and I don't want to crush you." George said, whispering towards the end, embarrassment prominent in his voice. Matty honestly wanted to roll his eyes at this point but he refrained. George wasn't big at all, yes he might have been slightly bigger than Matty but if George was concerned about his weight, he wasn't even chubby, it was obvious he had muscle and it was hot. It was attractive in every way and Matty honestly thought it was mind boggling how George could even think of himself as 'so big'. 

"George, you're not. You're obviously not crushing me and weight doesn't matter love, you're still beautiful." Matty said, picking George's head up and placing a kiss to his forehead. "C'mon, baby, let me take care of you, let me make you feel good." Matty offered, he was still bottoming no matter what position they were in, but if it meant he took control, he was okay with it. 

"I mean, I can do it mate, I just get concerned you know?" George said, cutting himself off slightly with a cough. Matty quickly pressed a kiss right under George's ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and nibbling softly making George giggled softly. 

"Let's get these off eh?" George said, his fingers slipping under the waist band of Matty's boxers, after recieving a nod from Matty, he pulled them down. "Shit." George said, his appreciative gaze all over Matty's cock making Matty blush like mad, his usual one night stands never really taking time to pay attention to Matty's cock, but George was definitely enjoying every second he got from staring at it. 

George practically ripped off his boxers, throwing them to the side, going back up to kiss Matty, their cocks pressing together in a way that had Matty writhing underneathe George's touch. George grinded his hips, the sensitive skin on his cock rubbing against Matty's making them both moan at how divine it felt. 

"George, please." Matty begged, his hips twitching up without his consent making George release a groan that was so hot it should be illegal. George looked over at the nightstand where a bottle of lube was present, just sitting there innocently as if he hasn't been used for sinful reasons. 

"Expecting this were we?" George smiled, getting off of Matty and grabbing the lube from the nightstand, throwing it on the bed next to Matty. "Um, I might have used that on myself last night.." Matty said blushing like mad remembering his late night/early morning jerk off session. George giggled softly before he spoke, "Condoms here too?" He asked opening the drawer of the nightstand and sure enough, there were the foil packages. 

He grabbed one and threw it on the bed, opening the lube and coating his fingers in it. "You've bottomed before right?" George asked, his fingers tracing the ring of muscles that were quivering gently. 

"Only twice.." Matty blushed, feeling like a virgin all over again. He actually liked bottoming if he was honest, it felt so good but the next morning it always hurt in his lower back which to him was the only downside of it. 

George inserted a finger inside of Matty, enjoying the soft sounds that left his mouth as he pushed his finger deeper inside of Matty. The small burn Matty felt wasn't as bad as he remembered, that is, until George added a second one. "Fuck!" Matty groaned, pain erupting throughout his body as George stilled his fingers, not wanting to hurt Matty.

"George I can't, this hurts." Matty winced, George moved his hand to Matty's cock stroking it gently, feeling his muscles relax around his fingers. Matty felt the pain ebb slowly, after taking a deep breath he gave George a small nod, allowing him to add a third finger, Matty still hissing in pain but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Don't worry love, my cock isn't that big." George giggled, scissoring his fingers making Matty shake his head a release a quite laugh. "I'll go slow don't worry mate." George smiled, pulling all of his fingers out at once, Matty feeling his ass clench around the air, a foreign feeling but he could get used to it. 

George grabbed the condom and tore the package open, rolling it on his cock, out of the corner of his eye seeing Matty eye George's dick hungrily wanting to just drop on his knees and fucking beg for it, but Matty doesn't think George likes that kind of stuff so he refrained, although he really wanted to suck George's cock.

George opened the bottle of lube, squeezing a more than generous amount onto his palm and coating his cock with it, groaning softly at the pleasure of stroking himself while Matty just watched with intense desire filling his senses. 

He couldn't help but stare at George up and down, his eyes roaming over the man's beautiful body. George was truly beautiful to Matty and the fact that they were about to have sex was mind blowing and almost unbelievable. Matty was truly falling for George and he knew that after tonight he would become attached, he knew that after tonight he would become so enraptured in George he won't be able to think about anything else, but while that was still present in his mind he couldn't help but think about how George felt about all of this. 

Did he like Matty too? Did he really enjoy himself as much as he led Matty to believe? Matty sure as hell hoped he did, but these thoughts were pushed to the far back of his brain once George placed the bottle back on the nightstand, and came back inbetween Matty's legs. 

"You ready mate?" George asked, the head of his cock already pressing against Matty's stretched hole. "Yeah, go." Matty panted, pushing down gently, getting just the tip inside of his but it still hurt like fucking hell. 

"Fuck, George wait." Matty groaned, pain enveloping his body even though George didn't even have half of his cock in Matty felt like he was being split open. It shouldn't be this painful, but it was. "Matty, you sure you've bottomed before?" George asked, he's never been with anyone that's been in so much pain with just the tip in. 

"I have, I'm just a wuss." Matty groaned, deciding to just get it over with and pushed down on George's dick. The feeling of being so full consuming Matty, pain still very present but with George stroking his cock, he could feel it slowly ebbing away, George still moving his dick inside of Matty, finally bottoming out, releasing a groan. 

"So tight, mm." George moaned, his hips rocking slowly, Matty feeling nothing but pleasure at this point, his hips bucking into George's hand as he felt George slowly thrust in, his head thrown back on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets. 

"Fuck, right there George." Matty moaned, a rush of pleasure erupting throughout his body when George's cock rubbed up against his prostate. Matty was on top of the world right now, everything was so good. He felt so good, and fuck - he was hoping George was feeling good too. 

"Fuck! More more more," Matty chanted, George pressing up harshly against Matty's sweet spot. The feeling was so amazing and so lovely Matty just wanted more and more, and right now he wasn't afraid to voice his needs to George, all of his worries thrown out the window and all of his thoughts clouded over with the lust filling his brain. 

"Matty, you're so tight - so fucking good." George moaned, his head thrown back and his hips thrusting rapidly, his hand still stroking Matty's cock roughly, both men feeling their orgasm build up. 

"George I'm close, just, little more." Matty gasped, pushing himself down even more on George's cock making him press up harshly against Matty's prostate, making him scream out in pure please.

"George George I'm gonna come, fuck," Matty chanted, the feeling of his release approaching all of a sudden making the room millions of degrees hotter, sweat coating both of their bodies as George kept thrusting into Matty, his release coming up too.

"Fuck!" Matty squeaked, his come splattering all over his stomach and George's hand. George's release came shortly after, fucking Matty through his release and getting up to tie the condom and take it off. 

George got up and grabbed an old shirt from Matty's hamper. "You mind if I use this to clean up?" George smiled, picking up the dingy white shirt Matty hardly wore anymore. Matty nodded and George walked over, after wiping his hands of course, and ran it over Matty's stomach and his currently sensitive cock. 

"All cleaned up." George giggled, throwing the shirt back in the basket and laying on the bed next to Matty. "I mean, cuddling isn't really my thing but you're warm and I'm tired so I'll settle." Matty chuckled, snuggling up closed to George who was smiling like an idiot. 

Matty knew the next morning they were going to have to talk about what was happening tonight because obviously Matty didn't just want this to become a one time thing, but he just didn't know when to go about asking about it. He doesn't want to come off as desperate or maybe even a slut, because he did kind of make George end a date between him and Adam, but George did offer. 

Matty really didn't want tomorrow to come, he just wanted to relax in George's arms right now because while he did really have so many questions and so many things to tell George, he'd rather stay quiet and enjoy the warmth that was George and let all of his worries come back tomorrow because right now he was comfortable and right now he was happy. 


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is rimming here so be warned!

Matty awoke in the arms of George and felt himself relax even deeper, not wanting to move and risk waking George out because Matty could hear his soft snores and they were the cutest fucking thing ever. Memories of last night flooded Matty's mind and he ended up having a huge smile on his face. He hasn't remembered a time where he felt that good with someone, he hasn't remembered a time where he felt that happy, or loved even. 

Matty could already feel himself falling super hard for George, he was happy just feeling George behind him and George's body heat radiating throughout Matty was honestly the best feeling ever and Matty could still smell the sweat and sex that lingered on the bed as well as the both of them and while to anyone else this would be disgusting, Matty literally wanted to never wash his sheets again because this was such a good reminder of the best night of his life. 

Matty felt George's arms move from him and he turned to see George had turned his body around to face the other way, a small frown appearing on his face because he loved being held by George and now he just felt cold and alone. Matty sat up and turned to just simply stare at George. His face was mushed against the pillow and his hand but he still looked absolutely lovely to Matty. 

George was so fucking precious and Matty really wanted to grab his phone and take a picture of George in his comatose state but that would be plain fucking weird and with the amount of baggage Matty had he wasn't going to add some more to it by having a fucking picture of George sleeping on his phone. 

George was stirring in his sleep, immediately catching Matty's attention as he watched his newfound love interest toss and turn. George jerked up immediately, "Matty!" He screamed, tears rushing down his face. 

Matty rushed over to George, holding him in his arms and rubbing circles on his back. "Baby shh I'm here love I'm here." Matty cooed, feeling George's tears fall on his chest, the sound of George crying shattering Matty's heart. 

"Have a bad dream love?" Matty asked, George eventually drying his tears and looking back up at Matty. "I'm just glad you're here, don't worry about the dream." George sighed, pulling Matty in a tight hug, and even though the angle was awkward because they were sitting on a bed, Matty still soaked up every second of feeling George on him in a platonic way. 

"Of course mate, I mean, this is my house." Matty chuckled weakly before continuing, "You want some breakfast? I have pancake mix and such, I can make some for us." Matty asked, scratching the back of his neck. "That sounds lovely." George whispered, bringing Matty closer to him and pressing a loving and passionate kiss on Matty's lips. 

"Come on sexy, I'm hungry." George laughed, standing up from the bed and stretching his arms up, his back popping softly. Matty just giggled and continued to watch George, he looked so fucking pretty when he stretched and Matty would be lying if he said this didn't turn him on just a little bit. 

Matty moved to the edge of the bed, standing up before red hot pain shot up from his lower back bringing him to his knees at the intensity of it. "Matty!" Gerard screamed, running over to Matty who was on the floor clutching his back and released a soft whimper of pain. 

"Are you okay? Bloody hell, did I hurt you?" George cried, rubbing Matty's lower back as Matty was too busy being in pain to fucking explain anything. Matty remembers having to deal with this pain the two times he did bottom, but hell - it never hurt this much. 

"Fuck, this hurts." Matty grunted, squeezing his eyes shut at the intense pain he was feeling. Matty couldn't help but laugh, George was pretty fucking big but he said he wasn't. How many dicks has George seen? 

"Fuck Matty I'm so so so sorry, I - do I need to take you to the hospital or something?" George asked, helping Matty up to his feet because was incapable of moving at fucking all. 

"No no, I'm just a wuss mate, don't worry." Matty laughed, finally able to find some stability in his motions and walking to the kitchen, having to lean over the counter to relieve some of the ache that was still present in his lower back. 

George was right behind Matty though, rubbing Matty's back and trying all he could to make him feel better and even though it was just simple rubbing, it was soothing to Matty and he was so fucking thankful that George was such a sweetheart because his back was feeling better already. 

George stared kissing Matty's shoulders, making the tense muscles in Matty's arms slowly relax and release a soft groan at how fucking good George's kisses felt on his body. 

"Feel better?" George asked, his mouth muffled against the skin of Matty's shoulder, still pressing kisses down his back and Matty was overwhelmed with how fucking good this felt. It was just George's lips, but fuck - his cold lips were pressed just right against where Matty needed it most. 

"Fuck yeah," Matty replied, his head rolling back as he stuck his ass out, just begging for more of George's lips. 

"Before we get breakfast, c'mon, lets go back to the room. I'll make you feel better." George smirked, grabbing Matty's arm and slowly ushering him towards the room. 

"George, sex is the last thing I need." Matty chuckled softly. While Matty wouldn't mind being fucked by George again, but he was in so much pain and now just wasn't a good time. 

"No, not sex. I know what you're thinking but I'm not giving you a lazy morning handjob or anything, just get on the bed and hold your body up. Kind of like the doggy style position, but I just want to check to make sure that you aren't hu-"

"George tell me what you're really going to do because I'm too tired to even comprehend half of the shit you just said." Matty scoffed, getting on the bed. 

"Just do it please." George asked, his heart racing because yes he had done what he's about to do before but he didn't know if Matty was into that stuff. 

"Fine." Matty sighed, getting into the position George asked him to before, his ass sticking out as he groaned because the way he was stretched made his back pain go away somehow. 

George started placing kisses on the back of Matty's thigh, making Matty shiver with anticipation. "George are you gonn-" George cut Matty off with a hush, his tongue trailing up Matty's thighs and gently spread Matty's ass apart, not wanting to worsen the red mark that was there from last night. 

"Fuck Matty, been wanting to eat you out." George panted, licking the underside of Matty's cock, running his tongue up to Matty's hole, making the curly haired boy shake. "Please George, please." Matty chanted, pushing his ass back just a bit, begging for George to get on with it already. 

George pushed his tongue onto Matty's hole, making Matty cry out in pleasure, his hands shaking and his body trembling. George brought up a finger to Matty's hold and pressed it in quickly, pushing his tongue in as well before removing his finger and letting his tongue roam around inside of Matty. 

"Fuck," Matty sobbed, he felt so fucking good and his pain in his back was now forgotten about, shaking his ass slightly as he felt George nuzzle his head even more into Matty, as if he was trying to get his tongue to touch Matty's prostate. 

George started sucking, making his teeth push up against the rim, pulling off with a small pop. George kept licking at Matty's spit soaked hole, making Matty quiver, his arms giving out and sending him face first into the pillows. George began darting his tongue in and out, the simple action causing rushes of pleasure to erupt and spread out through Matty's body.

"George I'm gonna come, fuck, feels so good." Matty moaned, the ending sounding like a borderline sobbed as he felt the most pleasure he's ever felt in a while - other than last night of course. 

George moaned in response, the vibrations feeling way too good to be legal making Matty moan louder, shoving his ass back harshly against George's face, his vocabulary reducing to profanity and begging as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. 

"Fuck!" Matty moaned, his come spalattering on the bedsheets as well as himself, George pulling off and pumping Matty through his orgasm, George having a problem in his pants all his own. 

While Matty was reeling from his orgasm and cleaning up a bit, George pulled down his underwear and pumped himself quickly, his hand working furiously up and down his leaking erection as he just looked at Matty in his blissed out state, with a few more flicks of his hand he was coming, attempting to aim into the trash can, but having some get on the wall near it as well. 

"You come far what the fuck." Matty chuckled, grabbing some more tissues and cleaning up the wall as George panted, his orgasm having tore through him a bit more harshly than he had expected. 

Matty was beginning to enjoy this. George was so amazing and made Matty feel so many emotions, it was exciting, exhilarating even and Matty was falling too fucking hard for George and he knew it, but fuck - who could blame him?

"So how about breakfast?" Matty asked, getting up and could still feel the dull ache in his back, but it wasn't half as bad as before. 

"Sounds great. Then you can take me back to the carnival so I can get my car." George chuckled. 

Fuck. The car. How could've Matty forgotten. I mean, it's kind of hard to think clearly when George fucked him so hard that he literally couldn't walk correctly the next day. 

"Maybe we can chill here a bit more after breakfast. I kind of enjoy your company. It gets quite lonely here when I'm alone." Matty pouted, moving his hair out of his face. 

"A bit longer maybe, but I should get home soon. My dog needs to get fed." George laughed, his poor little baby was probably starving at home. Or tearing up the couch. 

"Aww a doggie. You have to show me him sometime." Matty smiled, getting the ingredients to make some pancakes out on the counter. 

"Of course mate, anytime." George smiled, wrapping his arms around Matty's waist and hugging him closer to his body. Matty loved the way he felt against George, it was so perfect and they just fit. 

Matty was so fucking ready for whatever the hell George was going to put him through and while he silently hoped George was going to be nice to him and they were going to have a nice life, Matty's life was unpredictable and the author of this story is pretty fucking unpredictable so no one really knew what was going to happen to Matty, but he hoped everything was going to turn out nicely in the end and for some reason, he almost knew that no matter what happens everything will be okay.

Right now, at this moment, Matty was happy. Happy in George's arms. Happy with the things that were happening since last night - minus the back pain of course, but he was still happy. 

Saying that Matty was in love with George right now was a bit too far and while the urge to tell George those three important words that he hardly ever spoke was overwhelming Matty, seeing the phrase was at the tip of his tongue just begging to be said, Matty refrained, using all the willpower he could to not ruin the moment they were having with his emotions. 

Matty really did have feelings for George and quite a bit of them, and in no time Matty was pretty fucking sure he was going to be in love with George and hopefully, life does shine a light on Matty and George loves him as well. 

But shit hardly ever goes well for Matty and while it would be a pleasant surprise for George to love Matty, Matty wouldn't be all to shocked to find out George just wanted sex or a 'friends with benefits' type of thing. 

The whole morning after thing with Matty's usual hookups consisted of them quickly grabbing their shit and leaving Matty to wallow in sadness and self pity once again, alone in his room, but now because George had stayed, Matty was already making room for George in his heart without even knowing it. He was already beginning to accept the fact that this minor crush on George might start to develop even more than Matty think it would and even if in the end Matty just ends up sad and lonely once again, at least he'll be able to say he dated someone as great as George, at least he'll have the beautiful memories he hopes the two will share together. 

He'll have something, and that made Matty happy. 


	9. 9: I Don't Want To Get Into Their Next Date Yet So Here's A Small Filler

Saying goodbye to George was harder than Matty thought it would be. He was now back home and just aching for the boy to be there with him. George was just so lovely to Matty and a kiss on the cheek from George would be the greatest thing in the world right now.

Matty was already falling for him and he new that, but he didn't want to become so engrossed by George that if George did end up not wanting to be with him after a while Matty wouldn't be so torn up about it.

Matty was honestly already thinking about a future with George. He seemed like such an amazing person to be with and Matty knew that he would never tire of George because he just seemed so exciting and plain wonderful.

Matty started over thinking things yet again. George couldn't possibly like Matty as much as Matty likes George right? Matty was a bit obsessed with the man to say the least, and yes while it was very possible George could have feelings for Matty, but Matty was almost a hundred percent sure that George would grow bored of Matty and leave him.

That was honestly one of the biggest things Matty was afraid of whenever he contemplated relationships in general. Matty would like to think that people find him cool and fun to hand around and be with, but he probably wasn't. His resting face looked dull and lifeless and he knew it.

Matty couldn't get his mind off of George. He was just constantly thinking about him. His cute little face with the small dimple on his cheek. The way he looked at Matty was enough to make the curly headed man's heart flutter.

Matty was pretty much head over heels for George and he was slowly becoming okay with it, but now he just constantly wanted to be with him. He longed for a hug from George or a kiss from George, hell George could look in Matty's direction and he'd swoon right then and there, but since George left, he hasn't shot Matty a text and Matty was beginning to worry slightly.

George could still very possibly be driving home, Matty lived a lot closer to where the carnival was and George had told him it would take fifteen to twenty minutes until he was actually home and while Matty has only been sitting down for around five minutes at most, he was still worried George either didn't want to text him or something bad happened to him.

Matty was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear his phone vibrate, nor hear it ding, but he saw the screen light up and he couldn't honestly remember a time when he grabbed his phone so fast he almost got whiplash.

He turned on the device, seeing he had a new message, from _George._

_"Hey love, I really had fun with you last night. I actually think I might be falling for you;)"_

Matty couldn't help the surge of happiness that filled his body when he read the text. George actually might like him!

Matty thought it was almost too good to be real, he thought this was some vivid dream and soon he was going to wake up and realize everything was just a fucking dream - _but it wasn't._ George truly might be falling for Matty and it was at that moment Matty realized that he might not live alone forever after all, he actually might be with someone who does love and care for him and yes indeed while he was over thinking and just thinking way to far ahead, he couldn't help it.

Matty was in love, and there was honestly nothing to do about it.

_"I had a nice time too love. Can't wait to see you again <3"_

Matty responded, feeling slightly satisfied with the text he sent, that is, until George replied.

" _Sorry if the whole 'falling for you' thing was a bit too forward I just never felt like this about anyone before you know?"_

Matty tensed up a bit as he read. He didn't want to scare George away with letting George thing that Matty didn't want to be with him because he _did, fuck -_ that's all Matty wants, but he doesn't want to seem crazy in love with George even though that's exactly what he is.

_"No sweetheart, I think I'm falling for you too.. <3"_

Matty couldn't help but feel sadness and paranoia overtake him and make him almost instantly regret sending that text. He probably sounded like a fucking idiot and desperate as hell and even though he was, he didn't want George knowing that.

_"Really? :) <3"_

Matty was smiling a bit harder than he probably should be now. He just couldn't help but think George was adorable even through text messages. He seemed so nice and sweet; Matty was basically attracted to every aspect of George and it was fairly obvious.

_"Yes love. <3" _

Matty was honestly hoping that there would be more to this whole relationship with George, seeing as he wanted to be with George so _fucking_ badly, but if George just wanted to be mates, Matty is pretty sure he'll be okay with it.

George's presence was enough to make Matty swoon and with each passing second he just wanted George.

Matty got up to walk to his room and then remembered: George and him _fucked_ in that room. Not to mention George did a whole bunch of other stuff to Matty to make him feel better because Matty is a fucking _top,_ but George was changing that rather quickly than Matty would like to admit.

It's not like Matty _hated_ when he had to bottom, it just wasn't his thing you know? Plus it hurts like a bitch if they don't prep you correctly, but if you're a top, you can take care of the bottom and make sure they feel good as well as you.

George didn't honestly come off as a top to Matty and Matty was pretty fucking sure that George could be extremely submissive if Matty had anything to do about it. But Matty was _shy._ I know it may not seem like it at times, but he always gets shy whenever asking things that relate to changing something during sex.

Despite everything Matty thinks he is or thinks that someone can make him, George can pretty much make Matty the biggest bottom ever if he wanted too.  
  
Matty was practically putty in George's hands at this point and it had only been a few days. He just couldn't help but automatically love and cherish George the moment George showed any signs of even remotely caring about Matty.  
  
Now, its not like Matty was just falling in love with everyone that said they loved him or anything, he just missed that feeling of someone actually caring about him and someone actually giving a fuck or two about Matty and he knows that this is basically borderline unhealthy - he's okay with it.  
  
But now with him sitting on his bed and the scent of all that happened last night and this morning filling his senses, he couldn't get his mind off George - not that he _wanted_ to or whatever; thinking about George was actually quite pleasant to think about, he just knew the constant thinking of George would make Matty even more attached to George than he already was.  
  
Not only was Matty's head thinking about George, his dick was as well. He laid himself on his bed, a twinge of pain sending small little jolt through Matty, but his newfound erection was still persistent.  
He decided to say fuck it and tug his pants down, palming himself through his boxers, thoughts of George flooding his mind, the way he looked when he came, his little smile.  
  
Matty knew it was going to be _real_ fucking hard to get over George.   
  
Probably harder than his dick right now.


	10. Public Bathroom Stall - Good Place George, Good Place.

Matty was honestly so giddy right now, his heart thumping and his face smiling brightly just thinking about the date that he was just about to have with George right now.

Matty can't ever remember a time where he ever felt so happy to be going out and actually fucking _doing_ something, but ever since he met George, he's been a lot happier. When he returned to work he actually did his work and was okay with it and his boss was actually being nice to Matty for once.

Things just seemed to get better for Matty, he rekindled a friendship with one of his old mates as well as making everything right with Adam. Things were just going his way and he doesn't remember a time where he's ever felt so fucking proud of himself. Although, there has been only one thing that Matty has been stressing over a lot more than he should be.

George has neglected to ask him out yet.

They have been going on dates and fucking occasionally and such, but George never popped the question of asking Matty to be his boyfriend _hell -_ they had never even discussed it before, they just kinda fucked and went on cute little romantic dates a lot and so far that has been okay with Matty he just would love to be able to call George his boyfriend and such.

Today Matty really wanted to ask George if that was something he was thinking about or something he would even consider with Matty and yes while it was very obvious the two had major feelings for each other, Matty didn't was to rush into anything in case George wasn't looking for a relationship or just wasn't looking for one with Matty.

Matty thought he was a pretty terrible person and wouldn't blame George for not wanting to be with him but George was actually changing Matty's personality, not only that but Matty's entire view on life itself and while this shouldn't be happening considering Matty always told himself that he could never get too attached to a human being, _he was._

George has managed to shove his way into Matty's heart and he was now there and hopefully there to stay because Matty wouldn't be the way he was right now without him in all honesty, he'd probably still be wallowing in self pity and crying all day long until he wold have to deal with his boss at his job and the snot nosed brats at the carnival and while he does actually still have to deal with it - _he's_ _okay with it,_ knowing that George is going to be there for him when Matty needs him.

Dates with George were probably the only thing Matty could think him that made him excited and nervous all at the same time, the tingling feeling that George's hugs or little kisses would give him felt better than any drug he's ever done and no joke Matty could probably get drunk off the happiness he got from just being with George and he was not at all ashamed.

Matty was so in love with George, more than he cared to admit actually, fort he main reason of George being probably the only person that ever really gave Matty the attention he's craved since his last failed relationship. Of course before George Matty had those simple little hook ups from the bar, but that attention wasn't the same as _George's_ attention.

George made Matty feel like an entirely new person honestly; his perspective of the world changing completely and Matty looks at the best possible outcome now instead of the worse like he used too. He's not too worried about things he was before and he even got a bit more self confidence now because of George and the constant praises not just from sex but from their little dates.

Matty was already on his way over to the small diner that George wanted Matty to meet him and Matty was physically shaking as he drove to the small eating establishment that he and George went to often.

Matty parked his car and looked out his window to see a smirking George standing there with a hand behind his back. "Hey love." George smiled, pulling out the roses from behind his back, surprising Matty entirely.

"Roses for a beautiful flower like yourself." George smiled, pressing a kiss to Matty's forehead as Matty blushed, grabbing the bouquet and smelling the fresh roses.

"T-thank you.." He said gently, a blush still prominent on his cheeks as George led the way into the diner. George grabbed Matty's wrist and walked over to the small booth in the corner where there were two cups of tea already sitting there.

"Got jasmine for you." George smiled, sitting with Matty on the same side of the booth, his arm wrapped around Matty's small waist.

"Aww you remembered." Matty chuckled softly, remembering one of the late night conversations he and George had about tea when Matty couldn't sleep.

"I also remembered you like forehead kisses.." George whispered, leaning down to press another kiss to Matty's forehead.

Matty really did love forehead kisses. They made him feel so warm and tingly on the inside, like someone lighting a candle in his insides, it just filled him with warmth and happiness and he honestly didn't know why.

"I remembered you like me sucking your dick." Matty chuckled a bit, seeing George shift a bit with a groan escaping from his lips, "shut up, you love sucking my dick."

"True."

"Whatcha gonna eat love?" George asked, handing Matty a menu as he gazed over it as well.

"A sarnie sounds really good right now. I'm in the mood for bacon honestly, haven't had it in forever."

"I thought you were vegetarian?" George asked, a pout on his face.

"No I'm not, I just enjoy a good meat substitute now and then." Matty sighed gently, leaning into George's touch, George reaching his hand around to stroke his hair.

"It's extra fluffy today." George giggled softly, watching the waitress make her way over to the booth where they were seated at.

"What can I get you boys today?" She asked, her accent was thick, but it wasn't an English accent, it had a thick southern drawl to it but with a hint of English dialect.

"Two medium sarnie's and that should be all for now." George smiled. Matty never really enjoyed social confrontation his whole life and George knew that well so he usually ordered stuff for him.

"So, Matty.." George said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, pulling Matty closer to his body and pressing another kiss to his forehead, "there's something I've been wanting to ask you.."

Matty's eyes lit up and his heart fluttered. George was going to ask him out. _George_ was going to ask _him_ out!

"It's just that we've been talking and doing stuff for a while now and I was just wondering if maybe you would want to-"

"Here you go boys." The waitress smiled, bringing their plates of food over with pretty damn excellent timing.

Matty sighed a bit harshly and said a quick thank you before turning back to face George. "You were uh saying.."

"Y-yeah, u-um this is so hard for me I don't know why," George chuckled nervously his grip around Matty's waist loosening a bit as he rubbed his nose.

Matty's mind immediately went to the worst thought he could think of. George didn't want him anymore, Matty wanted to run away and cry and hide forever because _fuck -_ George hadn't even said anything yet but Matty was already thinking of the worst which was something he had stopped doing whenever he was talking to George.

"I'm sorry I need a moment." Matty said quickly, rushing up from the chair and practically _running_ to the bathroom, his stomach was hurting and he felt like he was going to throw up yet George hasn't even told him anything yet.

"Matty?" George asked, watching as Matty walked really quickly over to the bathroom, rushing in and locking himself in one of the stalls, tears streaming down his face already.

He was so damn sure George was going to say something along the lines of "it's been fun but I want to stop seeing you' or some reconstruction of those words.

Matty's chest was aching and he couldn't help but let all of the sadness come out again. He was feeling the same way he was before he, met George sand it was probably the most depressed he has ever been since he met the pale man.

Matty was overreacting - and he knew he was - but he thought hiding was a lot better than having to deal with rejection from a man he felt so fondly of.

"Matty? You okay mate?" George asked, gently knocking on the stall door.

"Yeah, uh, give me a second." Matty sniffled, getting up from the floor and unlocking the door seeing George standing right in front of him.

The simple sight of his face has Matty's heart wrenching and his chest cavity was aching so harshly it felt as if someone was resting a hundred pound weight on it and it was slowly breaking his sternum.

"Thank god you're okay, I was starting to get worried." George chuckled a bit and for some reason that just set Matty off, he was done playing games - if that's even what they were doing, he wanted to know just what the actual fuck George wanted to say to him.

"If you're just going to leave me tell me already. Better yet, I'll make this easier for you." Matty snapped, pushing George away before George grabbed his hand and pulled him in the bathroom stall, pushing him inside more before stepping inside himself and locking the door behind him.

"Is that what you think this is about? Babe no, you got it all wrong." George chuckled lightly, running his hand soothingly on Matty's arm, Matty instantly relaxing into the touch before he tensed up again and jerked his arm away.

"Then what did you fucking want to tell me then huh?" Matty snapped, pressing his back against the wall, his heart racing like hell when he realized what was actually about to happen.

"I was going to ask for you to be my boyfriend. I never really fancied blokes a whole lot before I met you, but you're just one special kind of lad. I really want to date you Matty."

"R-really?" Matty asked breathlessly, his heart surging with pure joy and happiness as he looked up at George with a smile present on his face.

"Yes love, reall-" Matty cut George off with a harsh kiss, pressing their lips together in such a forceful manner that he felt like they were bruising, Matty's hands going around George in a tight hug as he felt tears welt up in his eyes once again, but this time it wasn't because he was sad, he was _happy._

George was giggling and hugging Matty tightly as well, leaning back a bit causing Matty to lift off the floor a bit - _but he didn't care._

The amount of happiness Matty was feeling was so amazing and he couldn't stop smiling because _fuck -_ someone actually _cared,_ someone actually wanted to date Matty and Matty's heart was aching again, but it was because George was squeezing him a little too tight.

"Matty?" George smiled, Matty looking up at him and feeling George's hands go up to cup his face in his hands, "I love you.."

Matty nearly fucking swooned hearing those three delicate words slip out of George's lips. Hearing it was beautiful and hearing it from George meant so much to Matty he couldn't help but lurch up to kiss George again, forgetting to repeat those three words to George.

The kiss caught George off guard, sending him flying backwards onto the unforgiving tile floor, him having saved his head from any impact - _thank fuck -_ but as soon as he felt he was safe George let his head fall back down on the floor.

Matty climbed up George's body as looked at him in the eyes, giggling a bit as he did so, "I love you too."


	11. Just Plain Happy

Matty was so happy right now. He had a smile permanently embedded on his face now and he couldn't be more happier. George was his _boyfriend,_ and that was the best thing he could ask for.

They had been hanging out with Adam too and he seemed rather pleased with their relationship and no hard feelings were held between Adam and George for the whole Matty fiasco that happened a while back, _hell -_ Adam was probably their biggest supporter now, besides Matty's boss that is.

Matty's boss has seen Matty's change in work ethic and his mood in general and once Matty had told him why he was so happy and who was the actual reason for his happiness, his boss seemed so happy, _overjoyed_ if you will, and he even gave Matty a small raise on his paycheck now.

Yes he was still struggling, but it was no where near as bad as it was a few weeks ago. Matty was unbelievably happy with George and he just can never take his mind off of the pale boy that stole his heart.

Matty constantly thinks about the first time they met and their first date and their first time fucking, but the one that really made Matty happy and the one that made that smile on his lips grow a bit bigger, was when George had asked him out.

Matty had waited so long, having dealt with just the small little dates and kisses George was giving him and the one time while they were fucking that George had uttered "fuckin' love you" but Matty of course wanted more and now he pretty much hates himself for running away from George and balling his eyes out because he thought George was gonna break up with him when he obviously wasn't - but Matty just overreacted and him and George had kind of just laughed it off later on that day.

Matty honestly loved George more than anything else in the world. He loved George more than the few shitty songs he wrote, or the small sappy love poem he had created for George but is too scared to show him, Matty loved George more than he loved liquor, and that was a statement in itself.

Recently Matty has also been hanging around with Ross a lot lately, Ross having told Matty the small feelings he had for him were gone now and he was so happy for him and George, and also telling Matty about the new guy that had just been hired, John, was catching his eye.

When Matty had got home he had told George about what Ross had told him and today George and Matty were going to help get the two together.

It wasn't hard to see that John had some definite attraction towards Ross. Whenever Ross would be talking with someone else, Matty would often catch John mindlessly staring at him with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Matty had asked John about why he doesn't just ask Ross out, but he would just blush and brush it off because he was 'too uncomfortable' to talk about it, but Matty wasn't dumb. John was just too shy.

Matty and George were ready to change that today.

"Matty are you sure we should even go through with this? Like what if they just wanna stay mates or something." George asked,

"Please, having you seen the way they look at each other? It's the same way you look at me and I look at you. There's an attraction there babe. No doubt." Matty reassured, grabbing the keys and heading out to the car.

"I just, I don't want to like force them into a relationship you know? Are you sure you really think they should get together?"

"George you're acting like a they are strangers. I work with them, I see the stolen glances and the way they blush at each other. There's something there George. I just know it." Matty smiled, getting into the car and heading over to the small bookstore he asked Ross and John to meet him at.

He had called both of them prior, telling them to meet him at the bookstore, only Ross actually knowing what is really going to go down and poor John was clueless to the fact he was going to be hooked up with Ross today. At least that's what Matty _hoped_ for.

George reached over and grabbed Matty's hand, lifting it and pressing a kiss on the top making Matty blush lightly, "what was that for?" He asked, looking at George for a split second before his eyes returned back to the road.

"I just love you." George sighed, Matty seeing him smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh really?" Matty chuckled softly, squeezing George's hand a bit, "I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Are we seriously going to have to debate this again?" Matty giggled, his heart swelling with the amount of love he felt for George.

~~~~~

"Matty I'm scared. What if he doesn't want me?" Ross whined as he looked around cautiously.

"Ross I'm telling you, it'll be fine. Just be yourself, you're a swell lad." Matty assured, looking towards the non-fiction section and seeing John eying a book.

"Stay here with George and don't come out until you hear me cough." Matty directed, kissing George quickly before walking over to where John was.

"John, hey." He smiled, walking over to see John with his face buried in a book about planets.

"Oh hey Matthe- Matty, sorry I have to remember that." John corrected sticking his hand out for a shake and Matty couldn't resist chuckling a bit at how much of a gentlemen John was.

"It's fine, Matthew just makes me uncomfortable at times, but at least you corrected yourself." Matty smiled, looking at the book John was looking at, "you like space?"

"Kind of? I haven't really gotten into it as much as I would want to, but this just caught my eye." He replied, putting the book back on the shelf before looking at Matty expectantly.

"Would you like to sit down?" Matty asked, gesturing towards one of the tables the library provided.

"Yeah, uh.." John said, sitting down at one of the chairs with Matty across from him.

"So, Ross huh?" Matty said, randomly, having thought that just blurting the topic straight away would be best because small talk was most definitely not a virtue of Matty's.

John visibly blushed heavily hearing Ross' name and Matty couldn't help but smirk a bit to himself because it was quite obvious that John liked Ross and it was probably the cutest thing Matty ever seen.

"He's a swell fella. Nice smile." John smiled gently, gazing down at the floor with a glazed over loving look in his eyes.

"Kind lad yeah, he's really sweet." Matty confirmed, both men saying yeah casually towards the end.

"W-what about him? Has something happened?" John asked, concern showed in all his features.

"No, nothing happened to him, just knew there was something happening between you two. I sense a real connection there." Matty smiled, seeing the obvious expression change on John's face as he processed Matty's words.

"Really?" John asked his voice cracking a bit and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the smile that was plastering its way onto his face.

"Definitely. I think there's something there dude."

"I'm just really shy because it could seem like it but he could just want to be mates or something." John sighed, looking down on the table with a depressed expression on his face.

"Well, I don't want to meddle in your life because it's really none of mu business, but I just kind of asked you to be here because I'm not really the nicest person and it's really hard to make friends you know? Just kind of thought we could be friends."

"'Course Matty. I'd love to be your friend." John chuckled, a smile present on his face.

"Would yo mind heading over to the biography section with me? Kind of want to find a book about one of my favorite musicians." Matty asked, standing up from the chair.

"Sure mate."

The two walked over to the biography section and Matty looked over to where George was casually, making eye contact and smiling a bit before he turned his attention back to John.

"What was his name again?" John asked, pulling out some random book about a musician Matty never even heard of.

"Oh it um-" Matty cut himself off, coughing loudly, George snapping up and pushing Ross towards them.

"Ross! Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." Matty smiled, walking over to Ross in open arms and engulfing him in a hug.

"Hey Matty, how are you mate?" Ross played off, keeping his attention on Matty and not the furiously blushing John in the back who was trying to hide his face in a book.

"I'm good, just here hanging out with John." Matty smiled, pointing over to John who blushed furiously and turned around, his back facing them.

"Hey John!" Ross called out a bit, his voice cracking towards the end as John slowly turned around.

"H-hey there Ross..." He stuttered, putting the book down and walking slowly over to the dark haired man.

"How have you been?" Ross asked, his voice starting to shake as he continued to talk to the guy he's been crushing on for the longest time.

"So, I'll leave you two, to it." Matty smiled, sending John a wink as he walked back over to where George was, both of them staring at the two from behind some fake plant.

"Let's go home. We'll find out what happens later." Matty smiled as he grabbed George's hand and headed out the door.

~~~~~

"Matty stop, Ross can call at any moment." George groaned, Matty rocking his hips down against George's and sucking on his neck harshly.

"He hasn't called yet.." Matty whispered, his breath tingling George's wet skin as he continued to grind his hips down, feeling George harden in his pants.

"Tru-" George was cut off from Matty's phone ringing.

It was Ross.

"George, get it." Matty whined, getting off of George.

"Hello? Ross?"

"Put it on speaker!" Matty squealed, watching George pull the phone away from his ear and set it on speaker.

"I asked him out!" Ross screamed happily in the phone, a small squeal coming out of his mouth at the end.

"Yes! Bloody hell mate, I'm so happy for you!" Matty squealed back into the phone, listening to Ross talk about how perfect it all went.

"When is the date?" Matty asked, gripping onto George's hand that wasn't clutching the phone.

"Tomorrow night. Could you lads come on the date as well and like watch us to make sure I don't fuck it up or anything? Oh my god what should I wear?" Ross asked, sounding distressed already.

"We'll be over tomorrow to help okay? I'm so proud of you man." Matty praised, exchanging goodbye's with Ross before finally hanging up the phone and looking up lovingly at George.

"You know. I wouldn't have any of this if you weren't so straightforward at the carnival."

"I know, and I'm glad I did. I have you." George smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on Matty's lips.

"I love you Matty." George sighed, looking lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you too George." Matty chuckled softly, pushing up a bit to kiss George again.

And George, Matty, Ross, and John, were happy.


	12. First Date

"Do I look good?" Ross asked, letting Matty wipe some fake dust off of his clothes.

"Yeah mate, you look good. He'll eat you right up, but like not literally. Cannibalism is illegal."

"What the fuck mate?" Ross chuckled, looking over at George who was fixing up his hair because not only were he and Matty going to just sit and watch Ross and John on their date, they were going on one too and George loved looking good for the dates he had with Matty.

"I think we're all ready to go." George said, grabbing Ross' keys and tossing them at him before putting his own in his pocket.

"Wait! One last thing." Matty snapped before they walked out the door, rushing over to his and George's room and shuffling through their drawers.

"What's he getting?" Ross asked George, George simply shrugging in response before Matty came running out with a small bottle of lube and a few condoms.

"Might need these later." Matty winked, slipping the items in his pocket.

"Matty that's our last bottle!" George whined, going to take it out of Ross' pocket before Matty stopped him.

"We'll get more babe, don't worry. John's gonna need it for how big Ross is."

"Oh my god shut up Matty." Ross blushed of embarrassed, walking out the door to his car.

"We'll be towards the back, and we're waiting for you guys to go in first. Send George a quick text of where you guys are and we'll go somewhere near where we can see you." Matty directed, getting into the passengers side.

"Okay, thanks again mates. Really means a lot." Ross smiled at both George and Matty, before getting in his car.

"No problem mate." George yelled before Ross shut the door of his car.

"Where the fuck are we going anyways?"

"Remember that pub we went to on our first date?" Matty smiled, remembering just how fucking fun their first date actually was. He had so much fun with George and a small trip down memory lane would actually be pretty cool.

"Our first date was weird. We got so shit faced and then fucked after and I literally thought I fucking injured you with my dick." George laughed, face palming a bit and shaking his head, maintaining his gaze on the road as he drove down the familiar street where the pub was.

"Memories huh?" George asked, grabbing Matty's hand and pressing a kiss to the top of it, stroking his thumb over the top as he watched the flow of people in and out of the pub, smiling at Matty.

"Isn't it amazing how this happened?" George smiled, looking directly at Matty lovingly.

"How what happened?"

"This." George said gesturing towards their interlaced hands.

"Yeah it really is. I wasn't the happiest person in the world when we first met and thought I was going to be lonely forever but well, you changed that." Matty said, a smiled very present on his face as he looked at George.

"You changed my life as well, I mean I never would've thought we would go past the first time we fucked but you stuck around and I stuck around and well fuck look where we are now." Gerard chuckled, squeezing Matty's hand a bit.

"I love you George."

"I love you too baby." George blushed, as he leaned over the center console to kiss Matty.

"Ross is going in, we should make sure everything goes alright." Matty smiled, their lips still mere inches apart as they flicked their gazes from the others' lips to each other's eyes.

"Or we could do this," George smirked, pressing his lips against Matty's again in a harsh kiss, being at an awkward angle because of the center console.

"George," Matty gasped, pulling away as he felt his cock swell in his boxers, "not now, we don't even have lube." Matty chuckled, readjusting himself quickly to make his boner somewhat unnoticeable.

"You're right sorry, can't help it sometimes though.. You're just so bloody hot." George groaned, smiling at Matty.

"We need to go, they must be already there. Check your messages." Matty said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

George pulled out his phone and sure enough, there was a text from Ross.

_Down to the right of the pub, 5 tables down from the restroom and right next to the big window with the sign. I'm fucking terrified but he looks so good mate -Ross_

_You got this mate we'll be in there right now -George_

"Where the restrooms are but five tables down and I mean we'll know them when we see them so." George giggled, getting out of the car, Matty rushing up to him and linking their hands together.

"Awe, you're so bloody cute." George smiled, walking inside the restaurant.

"Welcome back boys, any preference where to be seated?" The lady asked, grabbing menus from behind her little booth.

"Over there." George smiled, pointing in the direction of where Ross and John were seated.

"No problem." She smiled, walking them over to the table right _behind_ Ross and John. John having his back turned to them while Matty and George sat on opposite sides.

"Shit shit shit." George cursed under his breath as Matty made eye contact with Ross.

"Fucking hell did she have to sit us here?" Matty asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself from John.

"It's the only seat over here that's bare. If we said no preference we'd be halfway across the pub." George whispered.

"Hey boys, I'm Rochelle, and what can I get you for drinks." The waitress asked, pulling her notepad out as Matty saw out of the corner of his eye a waitress coming to drop off Ross and John's food.

"Red wine is fine for me." Matty smiled up at her before looking back at George.

"You sir?"

"Jack Daniels please." He smiled, before watching her nod and walk away.

"We shouldn't even be worrying about this, they haven't noticed us." George said, Matty still trying to look at what was happening with Ross and John and ignoring George.

"Matty!" George snapped, catching Matty's attention.

"Pay attention to me." George whined, brushing some hair back.

"I'm sorry love, I just really want to see what's happening."

"I don't think much is happening, they both haven't uttered a word to each other since we got here." George said, his head shaking a bit as he watched the waitress make her way back.

-

"So um, you play saxophone I've heard?" Ross asked, trying to alleviate the awkward silence that was set upon the two when they entered.

"Oh yes, I love it honestly. Playing like jazz type of stuff is really cool on sax." John smiled stiffly, taking a sip of the cup of water he got.

Once again, silence.

Ross was never good with dates, they always ended up being awkward and nothing actually happening but he couldn't help it, that's just the way he was.

"I've actually played for this small band before at one of their shows because it had a really cool saxophone part and their saxophonist was sick so he sounded a bit too rubbish and for my first time reading music like that I think I got it down pretty well." John chuckled a bit, the sound bringing a smile to Ross' face.

"Wow that's really amazing. Was it like difficult to play?" Ross asked, smiling a bit at how this was actually going some where.

"I mean sort of, I definitely have never played anything like it and I fumbled a bit but they still loved it." John chuckled.

"Sounds lovely. I myself play bass but it's really not all that exciting if I'm honest. Bass isn't hard at all." Ross laughed, looking up to see John smiling brightly.

"Well one of these day you must show me your bass and play a bit for me." John beamed, taking another sip of his water before the waitress came with their food.

"John, what's that?" Ross asked, pointing towards the end of the plate.

"Oh my god that's disgusting." John gagged, pulling up a piece of hair.

"Here, lets go back to my place or something, I'll make you something hair free." Ross chuckled, standing up and helping John out of his seat.

"Leaving so soon?" The waitress asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Make sure all of your cooks have hairnets next time, don't want a little "friend" in there again." John laughed, walking out of the pub with Ross.

"Do you have your car? I kind of took an uber." John asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course I do. Next time be careful with those "Uber's" they can be dangerous." Ross warned, unlocking his car for both of them to get into.

Unfortunately, when Ross sat down, one of he condom packages Matty out in Ross' pocket slipped out and fell on the floor for John to see.

"Why did you have that in your pocket?" John asked, pointing at the foil package on the floor.

"Matty was ta-"

"Say no more." John laughed, knowing what Matty probably had done.

"I'm sorry I don't want to force anyone to do anything but Matty just put it in my pocket and I forgot all about it until, well - _now."_ Ross chuckled weakly, starting the car and backing out of the parking lot of the pub.

"It's fine, but I mean," John stopped, picking up the package from the floor.

"Shouldn't let this go to waste huh?" John smirked.

-

"You just hold the condom with the open part facing the wind," John laughed, putting the condom out the window with the top expanded a bit.

"Does it work?" Ross laughed, looking over and John every once in a while but still keeping his eyes locked on the road.

"Wait for i- Look!" John shouted, prompting Ross to turn and see the condom had inflated a lot and was some giant fucking penis balloon outside his car now.

**((This is what he's doing lol))**  
  
"Oh my god pop it or something!" Ross laughed, thankful that there were no cars around the roads that let up to his house because they could get into major trouble for this.

"You just let go." John smiled, releasing the inflated condom from his grip and watching it deflate in the air.

"Don't ever do that on a busy street. I just really wanted to do that because the street was empty." John chuckled, toying with the condom wrapper.

"I've never met anyone who has done that before." Ross smiled, pulling up to the driveway of his house.

"Really? Well I have a lot of things to show you." John chuckled.

"Does that mean a second date?" Ross asked hopefully, a smile very present on his face.

"Of course love."


	13. In Which The Boys Make A Very Important Decision And FUCKIN RAUGHY FLUFF MAN

"But has he ever said anything like that to you face to face?" Matty laughed, gulping down a few more swigs of his bottle of wine he took for himself.

"Psh, no I look to intimidating for anyone who doesn't know me." Ross chuckled, his fingers interlaced with John's. 

"Ross, Allen isn't even scared of you." George laughed, watching the little pup him and Matty got a few weeks ago run over to the couch at the mention of his name. 

"Yeah, you're like a big teddy bear." John giggled, Ross blushing like mad because even his boyfriend agreed that he wasn't intimidating.

"I mean at first glance maybe you are intimidating but once you smile they'll know." Matty said, taking another swig of the wine.

"Oh sod off." Ross groaned, rolling his eyes a bit, causing the room to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"But it's cute.." John smiled, looking up at Ross who just blushed and returned the facial expression, his lips curving upward.

"Oh just fuck already." George chuckled, putting his hand through Matty's hair and stroking the soft curls a bit.

"Shut up!" Ross yelled, throwing a small cushion at George.

"Who says we haven't?" John smirked, looking at Ross as all the color rushed to Ross' face, his cheeks and neck stained a dark red.

"Who topped?" Matty all but yelled, the wine making his brain buzz just a bit and making his words just a tiny bit slurred.

"I'm not telling you how we had sex." Ross stated firmly, moving his hand over to his thigh where John gently picked it up in his own and laced their fingers together.

"So you did?" George smirked, seeing Ross blush for the millionth time today.

"Uh..."

"Well anyways, Matty tell us about the whole band shit you were thinking about." John cut in, putting his head down on Ross' sweater clad shoulder.

"Oh god, I've had such fantastic ideas for this. We could be called like gay boys or something." Matty said, seeming extremely serious.

"What the fuck? I don't want to be in a band called gay boys." George laughed, looking down at the fluff ball of curly hair that was Matty.

"Why? Got a problem with gays George?" Matty asked, smacking George in the head with a pillow.

"Matty I am gay, how the fuck would that make sense? I'd be contradicting myself." 

"I mean you do that a lot."

"Shut up." George groaned, moving a bit on the chair.

"No but seriously guys, I mean I want to make music that's kind of like old school shit but still new time? Like none of that pop shit, but maybe some cross between rock and indie?" Matty attempted to explain, the wine starting to effect everything he was saying.

"So alternative rock?" Ross asked, scratching the beard on his face before looking back at Matty.

"You see that's what Adam said too, but I'm not sure I want it to be called that because I don't fucking know what kind of music genre the lyrics I've been making are."

"Well we would have to see the lyrics Matty. We need you to sing them for us." John said, adjusting his position on the couch.

"Not right now dude, I just want to lay down and think about fucking George later." Matty groaned, shifting his head right on George's crotch.

"Fuck.." George whispered, moving his body uncomfortably as he felt his cock stir in his jeans.

"That's our cue to leave." John whispered to Ross who quickly stood up and exchanged a few rushed goodbyes as they quickly made their way home.

~~~~~

"I swear those boys can't keep their pants on." John giggled, stepping into the house and setting his keys on the counter.

"I know." Ross agreed, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the house, having seen it a million times already but it's just something he did whenever he was nervous.

"You seem tense, you okay love?" John asked, running his hands down Ross' arms soothingly, looking up at his big teddy bear with a smile.

"Yeah I'm good." Ross smiled back, watching John bring him into a hug, the affectionate action catching Ross just a bit off guard and making him stumble back a bit.

"Sorry." John mumbled into Ross' neck, his grip around Ross' body still as firm as it was before making Ross smile harshly for he really loved hugging John; he felt loved. 

"I love you." Ross whispered as if it was a secret only for John to know when really - it was.

John was the only person to make Ross feel loved, to make him feel like he actually mattered and that he actually meant something to someone. 

It didn't make sense to Ross how he could be so attached to a human being and be so in love with someone just because they simply showed love for him; but here he was, helplessly in love with the saxophonist that stole his heart not too long ago.

Ross didn't really care that the sexual aspect of their relationship wasn't really exciting or eccentric, he didn't care. He loved John and all the cuddles and neck kisses and hugs they shared with each other whenever they were alone.

They both were still pretty awkward about relationships in general and the most they could do was hold hands in public without them both blushing like mad, but they still knew they had lots of feelings for each other and cared. 

Yes they wanted people to know they were dating each other because hell - they were the best thing that ever happened to one another, it was just hard to hold hands and kiss in public without being embarrassed and while they weren't embarrassed with each other, just the social anxiety they both had was pretty bad and it didn't really help them when they left the house together.

They both were madly in love with one another and whenever they did have time to be home together they spent it either cuddling or whispering I love you to each other and just smiling because fuck - they both were so happy with each other. 

"I love you Ross." John smiled, grabbing a hold of his boyfriends wrist and taking him to their bedroom.

"I love you too John." Ross grinned, kissing the top of John's forehead.

"Fuck you mean so much to me." John said, his emotions coming full force as he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes, laying down on the bed with Ross.

"I know love I know. You mean so much to be too." Ross sniffled, wiping the one tear that escaped John's eyes with the hand that wasn't pulling John close to his body.

"Thank you.. For everything." John whimpered, kissing Ross on the pair of chapped lips that adorned his face.

"I should be thanking you." Ross smiled, his voice deepening a bit because of his comatose state.

John just simply smiled and pressed himself into Ross' body, taking a deep inhale of his scent because while that seemed weird, it wasn't to John. 

Ross was his boyfriend. His boyfriend. And he was really fucking happy about that.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, thank you all for reading it means a lot xoxo

Today was the day. 

The 1975's first day of tour. 

Matty was filled with anxiety as his palms sweated holding the microphone in his hand. George was shaking profusely, his hand that wasn't holding the drumsticks laced in Matty's. Ross and John were holding hands as well, John gently stroking the top of Ross' hand with his thumb as he grabbed his pocket, smiling to himself. 

Adam was standing with their manager, discussing the light arrangements and if everything was ready and plugged in correctly. 

This was the beginning of the rest of their career and they couldn't help but be scared shitless.

They heard the music from the club die down and they knew they were going up at any moment. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen a warm welcome for a new band, The 1975!" The announcer shouted, the claps and prepubescent screams giving Matty just enough courage to run out on stage along with the boys. 

"Hello, were the 1975 and I'm very fucking drunk." Matty said into the microphone, expecting nothing from the crowd but instead got many shrieks and claps.

"So before we start here, let me tell you a bit about ourselves. I'm Matty, the handsome man behind me on drums is George, guitar is Adam, bass is Ross, and our lovely saxophonist is John." 

"Matty loves George!" A girl shouted from the crowd causing Matty to smile.

"Oh you bet I do!" Matty smiled.

The entire set was amazing, Matty sang his heart out and every note was nailed on all instruments. George kept a steady tempo and John killed his saxophone parts.

Now, was the big moment John was waiting for. 

He had been planning this for such a long time and while the entire band, excluding Ross of course, knew about it and everyone was pretty sure nothing was going to go wrong, John couldn't help but feel scared about what he was going to do.

Matty turned his head from the microphone towards the direction of John, running his hand through his sweat soaked curls before raising his eyesbrows in John's direction.

John was quick about nodding his head and taking the neck strap of his saxophone off his neck and placing it down on the chair near the stage. 

Ross sent a confused look to John's direction only to be replied with a smirk that was very prominent on John's face.

"Now you lovelies. Our saxophonist John has something he wants to say." Matty said into the microphone, handing it over to a very shaky John, who's breathing was ragged and heart pounding harshly in his chest.

"H-hello." He said swiftly, smiling as the crowd jumped and roared. 

Damn for 200 people they could be quite loud.

"So, many of you may know, I'm dating the bassist of the band here, Ross and-" John was cut off by more screaming and shouting from the crowd, causing another smile to plaster onto his face.

"Well, I'd like to ask my big teddy bear to come up to the front for me." John smiled, watching Ross look at him with a confused expression in his face, his brows furrowed as he took off his bass and set it down on the floor.

"Everyone say hi to Ross." John smiled into the microphone, the crowd screaming 'hi' at the same time with random 'I love you's' and such.

Ross quickly waved to the crowd before John grabbed his hand and turned so both of them were facing each other.

"Ross, the past few years have been amazing with you and you've helped me through out so much. I want to let everyone know that I care for you and I love you." John choked out into the microphone, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

"I love you too." Ross said, completely incoherent to the crowd but John heard him, loud and clear. 

"And I just want to do this." John smiled, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips, the crowd going crazy with the applause and screaming. 

John finally thought it was time. He grabbed the small box from his pocket and dropped down on one knee. 

Ross brought his hands up to his face in pure shock, staring down at John in his current position. 

"Ross. These past few years have meant the world to me and you mean the world to me. I never though I'd find someone as fucking beautiful and amazing as you love. Will you do me the honors, of accepting my hand in marriage?" John asked, watched the tears pour down Ross' face as he shook his head yes, the crowd going absolutely insane, screaming and yelling as John stood up and got engulfed in a tight hug from Ross.

When they pulled away, Ross was crying. He was so fucking happy he was now married to John. 

John pulled the ring out of the box and grabbed Ross' shaking hand, slipping the ring onto his finger with his own trembling fingers.

"It looks beautiful." Ross laughed, tears still rushing down his face.

"You're beautiful." John smiled, bringing him into a kiss. 

~~~3 years later~~~

"Tomorrow's the last day of the Australia tour." George sighed, plopping down on the couch next to Adam who was texting away on his phone. 

"We can finally go home." Ross smiled, his hand interlaced with John's as they smiled at each other, knowing very well what was going to happen when they got home. 

Cuddling and movies.

"Touring with you mates has been pretty fun, I'm not gonna lie. I always miss you guys whenever we go off tour until Matty calls one of us because he though of a lyric or something." Adam laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss being shoved in a tour bus with you guys for weeks on end." John laughed, cuddling closer to Ross.

"You won't miss it when Ross' dick is buried in your ass." George said, making a very tipsy Matty burst out laughing from the small kitchenette in their tour bus.

"Sod off." John yelled, smiling a bit because well - it was true.

George got up and walked over to the kitchenette where Matty was at, searching for the bag of chips they had stored there.

"I'm proud of you." George smiled, pressing a kiss to Matty's neck from behind.

"I love you." Matty smiled, putting his head back against George's shoulder as George replied with a muffled 'I love you more' and continued peppering kisses all over his neck.

Ross looked over at his husband sitting next to him on the couch. 

"I love you John." He smiled, pressing their lips together. 

"I love you too, teddy bear." 


End file.
